


Face of The Past

by bloodlinereigns (orphan_account)



Series: Time Heals [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Future Baloreigns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, slowish burn, sweet Sami is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodlinereigns
Summary: It's the night after Battleground and Roman is just going through the motions. Sami wants to play matchmaker, Seth won't leave him alone, and Finn is kinda...cute? Also, emotions are hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more emotional Roman Reigns because I love him. Also my attempt at writing a possessive Seth and sweet Sami. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Monday night Raw, first one after the brand split. Roman had already dressed in his gear and warmed up, now he was just watching the fatal four way going on. Well, half watching it. His mind was on Stephanie’s harsh words. He wasn’t really surprised at this point considering she never really liked him. But no one liked being blamed for things that weren’t completely their fault. Seth had lost too.

_But Seth is better than you, so he gets a pass_

Roman didn’t even get a chance to process his emotions before he had to be back at work. For a crowd that didn’t want him, and a commissioner that thought he was a loser. He shouldn’t think about that now, he had _another_ title to work for now. 

More unhealthy thoughts flooded his mind as he watched Kevin Owens beat up on the new guy. Finn Balor was actually doing quite well holding his own.

“He’s great in the ring, right?”

Sami surprised Roman with his presence but the big man immediately relaxed when the other sat next to him. They were on a small couch, watching on the big screen.

“A little small, isn’t he?”

“Why, not your type?” Sami was obviously teasing and Roman just rolled his eyes. Last night they had talked about their relationship status on the drive to the hotel. Roman had let it slip that he hadn’t ‘gotten any’ in almost six months. Roman almost immediately regretted the slip.  

_“No wonder you’re wound so tight man! You need a little –“_

_“Sex is not going to solve any of my problems.”_

_“It’s not just about sex! It’s about having a companion, someone you can confide in. Or cuddle with.”_

_“I don’t have time to find a ‘companion’ right now.”_

_“So I’ll help you!”_

_“Sami…”_

_“It’s settled! Operation get Roman a beau!”_

_“Who even says beau anymore?”_

Roman had no idea why Sami had seemingly assigned himself as Roman’s new best friend. Before now they had almost no contact and most of what he knew about him was from Dean. But the dirty blonde had never said anything about how insistent Sami was. It seemed like even if Roman didn’t want this friendship, he was going to get it anyways.

“Don’t try and set me up with my potential opponent.” Roman didn’t take his eyes off the screen. Finn had just jumped on top of the other three men and was on a roll.

“What do you mean your opponent? You think you’re gonna win this four way?” Both men were about to be in a match of their own and Roman hadn’t even thought about it until now.

“Expecting me to go easy on you Zayn?”

“Never, give me all you got Reigns. We’ll see who comes out on top.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for only a few minutes before Sami started up again.

“You know, Finn has always had a thing for bigger guys.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying!”

* * *

 

One win down. The fatal four way had been rough but he made it through on top. Now he had to get ready for the main event. The plan was to cool down in the locker room alone so Roman made a bee line for it. Because everything was going a little too well for Roman, Seth caught him right before he could away. He stood in front of him with his arm crossed and that same smirk.

_God, I just want to slap that look off his face. So much for avoiding him for the rest of my life._

“Congrats on that win Roman.”

The feelings from last night that Roman didn’t want to confront were coming back to the surface. He wanted to yell, scream at Seth. Not just for last night, but for everything that the younger man had done to him.

_Why did you do that to me? I gave you everything I had and you turned your back on me and Dean. You made me need you then just walked away. If that wasn’t enough, you took Dean away from me too? Why can’t you let me live?!_

“Get out of my way.” Seth put his hands up and made an innocent face. It was fake, it had always been fake. Not that it make a difference.

_You’re so weak for him._

And he hated himself for it.

“Hey, I’m trying to wish you luck! I want you to win.”

“What?”

“We don’t know anything about this Balor guy, but we’ve beaten all of those losers before. He can’t be that good.”

It took everything for Roman not to roll his eyes. But his hands still clenched at his side.

“You beat him and it’s just you and me at Summerslam. And then I beat you again and all is right in the world.”

Seth just couldn’t stop himself. He had to rub it in his face, even when Roman had just won. Roman was going to stand there and take it but Sami walked in before Seth could get another word in. The bearded man was still in his gear with a towel wrapped around his neck.

“Hell of a fight Roman, I just- Oh, hey Seth.”

Roman and Seth had both turned to look at the other wrestler but had very different reactions. Roman smiled, happy to see that Sami still wanted to speak to him after he had powerbombed him into the canvas. Seth, on the other hand, looked offended that Sami was anywhere near him.

“Do you mind? Roman and I were talking.” That phrase was all too familiar with that phrase. When they were together, Seth used to push everyone away from Roman. And he let him.

But they weren’t together anymore and Sami was the closest thing he had for a friend now.

“Nah, it’s cool, we’re done here. What’s up Sami?” Seth’s head snapped back to Roman so fast he could have gotten whiplash. His expression was nothing less than disgusted. Roman was choosing to talk to Sami instead of him?

“Awesome, I wanted to talk to you about your match." Roman nodded and they both started walking away from a dumbfounded Seth. Roman couldn’t help but feel like he had just scored a tiny victory just by cutting Seth off. If it had been any other time he would have stood there and taken anything that the other would have given him. He still might next time they end up alone. The power Seth had over him wasn’t going anywhere soon. But now he could focus on Sami.

“I could give him your number too if you want.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“I know a good pair when I see it.” Sami grinned, wiping the sweat from his face.

“Settle down matchmaker, I got to beat him before I can even think about dating him.”

“If he beats you should I give you his number?”

“Don’t make me punch you again.”

* * *

 

“I’m Irish, I invented luck!”

“Well I’m Samoan, nough said.”

Roman was really glad that the cameras weren’t following him to the ring. After meeting Finn, he had a goofy little grin on his face. Roman had to admit that the shorter man was kind of cute. But now was not the time. Now he had to fight.

* * *

 

Everything hurt. His chest felt ready to collapse and his muscles were on fire. His pride should have been the most wounded, but he just couldn’t be mad (for once). Despite just losing to a newcomer, he hadn’t felt so alive in a very long time.

When he lost his title in June, he lost that fire. He had fought Dean with his all just to get it. Then his entire life was ruined by another damn briefcase. His career had been put on the line to get it back. Then it slipped from his hands again. The next time he got it back he was greeted with nothing but boos. Flash forward to Seth’s return and his loss. Even if Dean hadn’t cashed in, Roman didn’t expect to get that title back. He didn’t just lose the championship, he lost his love for the fight. It had been a while since he actually enjoyed a match.

But with Finn?

It felt like magic all over again. Finn was an amazing wrestler. What he lacked in size and strength he made up for in speed and agility. He rolled with the punches and ended it all with two boots to the chest. They both gave it their all and this time Finn came out on top. This time.

When he said he wanted him again, he meant it. He would give anything to go back in that ring and go a few more rounds with Finn. Anything to feel that again.

By the time he got back and showered and dressed most of the other wrestlers had left already. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Sami waiting for him, keys in hand. Apparently, them riding together was going to be a reoccurring event. Works for him.

 “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

 

“So, how was it?” Sami was driving, eyes focused on the road. Roman had been waiting for the question but decided to feign ignorance.

“How was what?”

“Don’t make me beg for answers. I want all the details about the match.”

“You watched it didn’t you?”

“Not those details. How did you _feel_? Cause from what I saw, you two worked incredibly well. So?”

Roman froze up a little. Should he tell Sami the truth? Would it be weird? He was shit at describing his feelings and was sure he’d make himself sound like an idiot.

“This is a judgement free zone man, let it out.”

A deep breath and a nod.

“It felt great man. Like, our match earlier was good. But I was on autopilot, just going through the motions and doing what I do. Then I got into the ring with Finn and it felt so…I don’t know, right.”

Sami’s smile had grown with each word and sighed happily when Roman finished.

“That’s the best feeling ever. From what I saw, Finn seemed to enjoy it too.”

Roman wasn’t so sure, but maybe a little hopeful. Finn had been around the world, had fought with some of the best. What did the Irishman really think about Roman in the ring?

“I’ll ask him next time I see him.” Sami proclaimed and Roman pretended that he didn’t care, just grunting in affirmation.

* * *

 

They made it to the hotel and parted ways, saying goodnight before heading to their rooms. Roman was prepared to strip down and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but his phone had other ideas. As if it had been planned his phone started going off as soon as he shut the door to his room. When he put his things down and checked, he saw texts from a number he should have deleted two years ago.

**SETH:** Since when were you hanging out with that loser?

**SETH:** He’s not worth your time

**SETH:** And who do you think you are, walking away from me like that?

Roman flopped down onto his bed, staring at his phone. Seth hadn’t sent him anything in at least 6 months, but now he wanted to ask him about his life choices? Roman should have left him on read, but he could never.

**ROMAN:** I really don’t see how my friends are any of your business. And you walked away from me all the time before

**SETH:** So now you’re friends with him??

Roman rolled his eyes. Of course, that was all that Seth had gotten from that. He hated when Roman even tried to expand his circle.

_“So now you’re just flirting with anything with two legs.” They had barely made it into the hotel room before Seth started complaining. Roman set down the take out they had just picked up and stood in front of Seth._

_“I wasn’t flirting. John and I were just talking about football.” At this point, he should have expected this from Seth._

_“Oh please, I’m not an idiot Roman! I practically had to pull you away from him. What, I’m not good enough for you?”_

_“Can we just eat Seth, please?”_

_Seth crossed his arms, pouting like he always does. Roman took a step forward, hand raised to console him but Seth stepped back like he was afraid. Immediately the bigger man dropped his hand and scoffed._

_“I’m not going to hit you Seth. You know what, I’m just gonna grab dinner with someone else. Enjoy.”_

_He turned back and headed for the door but before he could turn the knob Seth responded._

_“If you really love me, you’ll stay here.”_

_So he stayed._

Roman cringed at the memory. He would have done anything to keep Seth happy and look at where it got him. Alone with an anger problem and low self-esteem. He must have taken too long to respond because Seth had messaged him again.

**SETH:** When did this even happen??

**ROMAN:** Why do you care?

**SETH:** You should be focusing on your career, not some guy. That’s probably why you lost tonight

_He’s right, why are you trying to make friends? You’re a loser._

**ROMAN:** I’m going to bed, I’m done

Seth _really_ didn’t like that and less than a minute after the message sent he was getting a call. Part of him know that he shouldn’t answer, that Seth was a possessive jerk that was going to shame him into being alone until Seth wanted to toy with him again. But the other part…

_Answer it!! Answer!! You don’t even deserve his time so you better take the chance while you have it!!_

So he did.

“What do you want Seth?”

“How dare you try and ignore me again. What is your problem Roman?”

Roman didn’t say anything, why should he? Seth would just spin it and make him the bad guy.

“You couldn’t even beat a damn cruiserweight, and you’re hanging out with a guy who’s a glorified jobber. Stephanie was right, you are a loser.”

Roman was the perfect amount of exhausted and angry to blow up over the phone.

“Shut up. Who the hell do you think you are? You think I give a damn about what you have to say about my life?” The truth was that he did care, but he wasn’t about to let Seth know. He was ready to throw his phone across the room.

“Two years ago you made the choice. You decided that you didn’t want me anymore, either of us. So now you get no say in how I live. Fuck off.”

“…Roman, I didn’t mean it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Roman wanted to scream. Why did Seth know how to push his buttons so well after all this time.

“I’m thinking about your career here. I’m the face of this brand, and you’re the only one worth a damn in the ring with me.”

“So I need to look good so you can look better.”

“Just know your place in the company Roman.”

“Like I said, fuck off.” Roman hung up and set his phone on the night stand before getting under the covers. It went off a few more times but he refused to look at his phone again. He deserved a good night’s sleep.

In an attempt to push Seth out of his mind, he thought about Finn and their main event. For the first time in a long time Roman had a good dream.

 


	2. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly memories, crushes, and brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just imagine Finn's accent and you got this. I promise more Baloriegns in the next chapter!

The next morning Roman wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of his life. He still had a few hours before he needed to do anything so he grabbed his phone and buried himself in the covers.

A few texts from Galina with updates on JoJo (one of the only things that kept him smiling), plenty of twitter and facebook notifications, and at least ten messages from Seth. He _really_ didn’t want to deal with that, but he read the last of them anyways.

**Seth:** Ignoring me is not going to solve anything

**Seth:** It doesn’t even matter, since you lost

**Seth:** Won’t be seeing you at summerslam I guess

Roman didn’t bother reading the rest, just deleted them. He’d have to deal with Seth eventually, but now was not the time. He thought about sending Dean a good luck for tonight. It had been a ritual whenever they were away from each other. Now, it felt wrong.

_Dean hasn’t said anything to me. He doesn’t want to hear from me._

Before he could think about it anymore, he got a text from Sami. He had almost forgotten that they had exchanged numbers the day before.

**Sami:** Morning! Found a gym close by, wanna join?

Better than lying in bed and thinking about his exes.

**Roman:** Give me a half hour

* * *

 

One hour into his workout and Roman finally had a break from his thoughts. He could focus on the music, on the weights, on anything other than the whirlwind that was his own mind. He and Sami had warmed up together and gone their separate ways, both still full of morning grogginess. Now Roman felt awake, a little more alive. He was about to call it quits and look for Sami when he caught the ginger in one of the mirrors. He looked just about done too, holding up two towels.

“Why don’t we clean up and gets some brunch? You do brunch right?”

Roman took the extra towel and wiped his face. He shrugged. Normally he’d just get room service after a workout but he didn’t want to push Sami away.

“Sure, I can do brunch.”

“Great, let’s head back to the hotel first. My sweat is sweating.”

* * *

 

“You’ll love this place, I swear.” Sami was leading Roman to a restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. They were both freshly showered and dressed comfy. Roman wasn’t very picky so he just followed.

“Are you sure we’re gonna be able to get a table?” The taller man questioned as they got closer to the obviously busy place.

“Oh yeah no worries, he already got us one.”

“’He’? Who else did you invite?”

_Stranger I don’t know, abort! Abort!_

Sami just grinned and opened the door before stepping inside. The cute host behind the counter greeted them with a smile.

“Welcome! Do you have a reservation?”

“Our third should already be here. Devitt?” The host looked down at his tablet for a second before nodding.

“Of course, right this way!”

_Devitt? Who the hell is Devitt? Is it too late to leave?_

Roman was starting to feel nervous. He was naturally a shy, close off guy. What if he made a fool of himself in front of one of Sami’s friends? Or he just came off as a douchebag who doesn’t talk to anyone?

He followed the host and Sami on autopilot towards the back of the restaurant. It wasn’t until they reached the farthest corner that Roman finally saw who their third was.

Finn Balor sat at the table, drinking what looked like orange juice. He was dressed down, no leather jacket in sight, and staring out the window.

“Hope we didn’t keep you waiting!” Sami exclaimed, taking the seat across from Finn. The Irish wrestler turned to them and smiled big. His eyes went from Sami to Roman, who sat down awkwardly next to his ginger friend.

“Not at all. Think the waiter’ll be back in a second. Hello Roman.”

Roman realized that he hadn’t said a word yet put on a nervous smile.

“Hey, Sami didn’t tell me you were coming.”

_Well know it sounds like you hate him_

“He didn’t tell me he was bringing anyone, so it evens out.” Finn held his hand out and Roman shook it, relaxing in his chair.

Sami looked at them both with an innocent smile before picking up a menu.

_Say something! Say anything!_

“Great match last night man, I didn’t get the chance to tell you right after.” Roman settled on complimenting Finn on his skills.

“Takes two to make it great. I’m glad we got the chance to go at it together.” Finn’s voice was rich, his thick accent laced through all his words. Roman already liked listening to his voice.

“Yeah, same here. I wouldn’t mind another match.”

“Once I get that Universal Title, we’ll see yeah?”

Confidence, that’s good. Before Roman could say anything else their waiter came up to give them some water and to get their orders. Roman hadn’t even looked at the menu once so he had no idea what to get.

“Don’t worry,” Sami said as he put down his menu, “I’ve been here dozens of times, I’ll order you something good.”

Roman didn’t see the point in arguing so he nodded and gave up his menu. Sami and Finn gave the orders and the waiter wrote them down dutifully. Then he took away the menus and went off. For a moment, the table was silent, not sure how to segway into the next conversation.

“Sami was telling me that you two had an empty spot in your car.” Finn remarked after a second.

“Yeah, I was thinking Finn could ride with to the next spot. What do you think?”

_Yes! Yes! Please!_

“Sure man, more the merrier.” Roman thought his heart was going to explode when Finn put his hand on the tattooed man’s wrist. It was light and only for a moment but Roman could swear he felt himself shiver.

“’Preciate it Roman.”

Roman just nodded, trying to play it off as no big deal. He took a drink to keep himself from saying anything stupid, something he had been known for in past flirtations. He got a little tongue-tied when it came to people he liked.

_Wait, do I even like Finn? I barely know him._

_Shut up, you like him._

_Yeah, definitely_

Roman let himself fade into the background as Finn and Sami started talking. Both were quite animated as they spoke, showing their natural excitement not only with their eyes and smiles but with their hands as well (especially Sami, who had almost hit Roman several times while waving his arms around). It was nice to listen to them though. Roman was sure that he hadn’t enjoyed anyone’s company like this (other than his cousins) since Seth and Dean.

When the food finally arrived Roman was pleasantly surprised. Chicken fried steak and gravy, hashbrowns, eggs, and a short stack of buttermilk pancakes. He didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he took that first bite. The noise he made was completely and totally embarrassing, but the other two men just smiled and started eating.

“Knew you’d like it!” Sami chuckled, cutting up his own pancakes.

Roman just grinned before eating more. They fell into a comfortable silence, only speaking to compliment the food or say “pass the syrup”.

Roman couldn’t help but sneak glances at Finn every few minutes. The man seemed focused on his breakfast so a peek couldn’t hurt, right?

_Stop staring or he’s going to see and think you’re a weirdo!_

_You don’t really think you have a chance with this guy, right?_

What the hell was Sami thinking, trying to pair them up. Finn was so obviously bright and nice and wonderful. Roman was…not. He was harsh, closed off to everyone besides his daughter, and had been known to mean mug just about everyone.

_Why haven’t you sworn off relationships yet? Do you actually like getting your heart stepped on?_

Roman reminded himself that there was nothing going on between him and Finn and if he kept this up there never would be.

* * *

 

“Thanks Sami, this was great.” Finn spoke, rubbing his stomach. All three men stood outside the restaurant, prepared to walk back to the hotel.

“What can I say, I know good food. What’d you think Roman?”

“I need a nap.” Roman grumbled and all of them laughed. They started walking but were soon stopped by a few fans. A few pictures later they hurried to get back to their hotel. Once they arrived Sami split from them on the third floor and they continued to the fourth floor.

Roman and Finn walked down the hallway in an awkward silence. Roman felt like he should say something, but what?

_Don’t say something you’ll regret, please._

He didn’t even get the chance to speak before Finn stopped in the hallway.

“This is me.”

“Right. Uh, see you later?” Roman was prepared to just keep walking but Finn stopped him.

“Do you mind if we talk for a second?”

_You fucked up you fucked up what did you fuck up what’s wrong with you????_

“Um, yeah?” Roman tried to sound uninterested and ignore the slight crack in his tone. Standing so close to Finn, he noticed the size difference of the two once more. Not only was he half a foot taller but he was just bigger than him all around. It reminded him of last night, throwing Finn around the ring like it was nothing.

_Not the time to be thinking about that!!_

“I just wanted to make sure there was no bad blood from last night. I’m sure you would have loved to get another crack at Rollins. I know you were probably being nice for Sami’s sake, if you don’t want me to be ride with you-“

“No. I mean, it’s not like that.”

_Don’t mess up! Think before you speak!_

“Listen, Finn. I’m not one to hold grudges like that. You beat me clean. We gave our all and you won. So, you have my respect as a competitor.”

Finn was smiling bright again.

_Can you fall in love with someone’s smile?_

“Just competitors?”

“Uh, I mean. We could- um.”

_YOU’RE BLOWING IT_

“How about friends?” Finn suggested. Roman nodded dumbly looking down at the carpet.

“Good. I’ll see you later.” Finn opened up his hotel room and disappeared inside. Leaving Roman to stand there.

_I’ve got a crush_

Roman sighed. This wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

_“Are you really going to fight me on this?” Roman was still shedding his gear in the locker room. Dean was already waiting in the car and Seth was standing there, dressed and ready. The younger man was visibly annoyed, standing with his arms crossed._

_“The Usos are irrelevant. You seriously think going around and fraternizing with them is a good idea?”_

_“They’re my cousins Seth. I grew up with them!”_

_“This isn’t Pensa-whatever Roman! We have a goal and it doesn’t involve either of them.”_

_Roman was shoving his things into his bag but he felt like just throwing everything around the room. He wanted to punch a locker, blow up, anything but listen to Seth tell him the same thing over and over again._

_“Whatever, let’s just go.”_

_“Why don’t you ever listen to me? I thought this was what you wanted? You agreed to be a part of the shield, didn’t you?”_

_Silence from Roman._

_“And now you’re acting like a little kid. You don’t_ need _them. You’ve got me, you’ve got Dean.”_

_“But..” Roman and Seth were face to face now. Seth reached up and cupped Roman’s face, thumbs just barely brushing over his lips._

_“You’ve got me, you don’t need those two anymore. Right? I’m all you need.” Seth kissed him. It was soft and gentle, everything Roman needed. Nothing like Seth really was._

_“You’re… You’re all I need.”_

Roman woke up with a headache and tears in his eyes. He hated all those damn memories. It was like his brain wanted to remind him what had happened the last time he let someone in.

Seth found his weakness easily. Roman was physically strong and could hold his own, but his emotions never quite developed in the same way. He was dependent on others by nature and if he loved someone, he would do anything for them. Unfortunately, he fell in love with someone who knew how to manipulate people to get what he wanted. Seth didn’t just pinch at every single emotion Roman had, he made him feel terrible for ever feeling that way. Every time Roman got angry, Seth would treat him like a monster that couldn’t control himself. When he got sad, Seth mocked him mercilessly. If Roman tried to confront him Seth would threaten to leave. Roman didn’t want to get left behind again, so he backed off.

Eventually Roman was just a mess. He could barely think for himself and for a while he thought it was better that way. Until Seth hit him in the back with a chair and told him that he meant nothing.

In some ways, it was a blessing for Roman. It had hurt like hell but he had survived. He always survived. With Dean, it had gotten better. Even with all the setbacks for the next two years, all the thwarted chances. He made it through because he had Dean.

Now he had nobody.

“I hate this feeling.” Roman announced to no one. He sat up in bed and covered his face in his hands. He felt his whole body shaking. He was angry at himself for being so weak, so dependent. He was sad because something about him was so terrible that it pushed both Seth and Dean away. He was confused because he never had to confront feelings like this before. He couldn’t punch his way out of this.

Soon enough his shaking turned into sobbing.

“I hate this, I hate this.” He cried into his hands. It had been so long since he let himself just cry. Now he couldn't stop.

_Real men don’t cry_ He had heard all his life

_Suck it up_ People told him growing up

_Just get over it_

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t suck it up, couldn’t get over it. So he just curled up and cried until he fell back asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Roman, I love him I swear. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	3. On Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls, nightmares, and sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to wait to post a long chapter, so this one stops a little short. I hope you guys like it!

“I told you it would go great!” Sami chattered away over the phone, right into Finn’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah I guess.” Finn had just barely said goodbye to Roman before Sami called him. At the moment, he was attempting to pack his things away while he talked to Sami. The ‘it’ they were talking about was brunch with Roman.

When Sami had first asked him to join, he refused to tell Finn who else would be with them.

_“If I told you, it would ruin the surprise!”_

_“This isn’t a blind date Sami, just tell me who else is coming.”_

_“What if it is?”_

_“Then you would be making yourself a third wheel.”_

_“Just reserve the table, will you?  It’s gonna be great.”_

_“Fine.”_

In all honesty, he should have expected that it was Roman. He remembered talking to Sami before his main event match. In between telling him happy birthday and congratulating him on his win the ginger had mentioned Roman. Even before they both got drafted to Raw Finn had been aware of the man. It was safe to say that Finn had found him attractive long before they met in the squared circle.

_“So, you think he’s good looking?” Sami asked as they hid in one of the many hallways. Both of them were tired from their previous matches but had a similar excitement rushing through them._

_“I mean, yeah. I’m not saying I’ve stalked the guy before, it’s just an in passing thing. He’s kind of my type.”_

_“Then you should let me set you two up!” Finn scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sami was always trying to set him up with people. It almost never went well._

_“You can’t be serious. I’m about to fight the guy!”_

_“You don’t have to get engaged tomorrow night, I just think you two would look great together. And I know for a fact he’s single_ and _into guys.”_

_“How?”_

_“I ask a lot of questions, okay?”_

After the night before Finn was sure that Roman wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Not many guys liked being in a relationship with someone that beat them in a match. But at the restaurant, Roman didn’t seem to hold anything against him. In fact, it seemed like Roman couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

“He was staring at you the entire time! And we both heard how quickly he agreed with you riding with us.”

“I suppose.”

Finn recalled just moments ago when he and Roman had said goodbye. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about inviting the taller man into his room.  Roman was gorgeous, all tan skin and muscles. And his hair? Since last night Finn had been thinking about pulling on it while-

“What do you think?” Sami’s voice broke into his train of thought.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Stop daydreaming. What do you think about Roman?”

“I think he’s nice.”

“Just nice?”

“What, do you want me to confess me unconditional love to him? The man’s gotta buy me a drink first.”

“You two are perfect for each other. Both utterly oblivious to your perfect match.”

“Alright cupid, that’s enough. Let’s just see how tomorrow goes.”

“Fine, see you in the morning.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Finn laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

“Why am I even thinking about this?”

Finn blamed Sami. He had been content in enjoying the view of Roman from afar, now he had the chance to get up close and personal. And that led to overthinking.

“Alright Finn, no more self-pity. You’ve got bags to pack.”

* * *

 

Roman was embarrassed to say how little he had seen of NXT since he made his way up. Sure he had heard about the important pay per views, when talent came up, and other news. But he never took the time to just watch a few episodes or get to know anyone.

Now he couldn’t sleep. After his earlier meltdown, he had caught a few hours before waking up with an even bigger headache. Instead of lying in bed for a couple hours, he grabbed his tablet and typed in:

**FINN BALOR**

He knew a few things about Finn from what he heard in passing. It would take living under a cave to not hear about the long reigning NXT champion. Now he had a chance to really catch up on him.

_He’s a fantastic wrestler._

_He sounds so natural on the mic. His voice is so nice_

_This Demon King thing is amazing…_

_He’s great_

Before he knew it, he had been watching stuff for hours and was completely exhausted. He checked the time and realized that he still had a couple more hours.

“Okay, enough obsessing. Get to bed, creep.” He announced while changing into some sleep pants. Sore and sleepy he burrowed into the covers and fell asleep. He didn’t dream. It was probably better that way.

* * *

 

Next morning Roman got an extra-large cup of coffee in the lobby. Just enough to get him through the drive and hopefully any PR they had for the day. When he got to the parking lot with his bags he was greeted by Sami and Finn. They were already packing their things away in the back when he walked over to them. He kept his sunglasses on to hide his red eyes.

“Mornin.” He grumbled.

“Good morning man!” Sami grinned, smile like sunshine. He was way too awake to be real.

“Hey, morning.” Finn smiled too, sleep still in his eyes.

Roman gave a weak smile before he put his stuff away and headed for the passenger seat. The other two followed, Sami taking the driver’s seat and Finn getting in the back.

“Rough night?” Sami questioned while they strapped in. Roman wanted to just grumble something unintelligible and waving him off. But he was awake enough to know that Finn was watching.

“Couldn’t sleep. But I’ll be good.” He gestured to his coffee before taking a sip. Sami chuckled and started the car up. A few minutes later they were on the road and the city was a distant memory. Roman relaxed in his seat, sunglasses still firmly in place. He caught Finn in the reflection of the mirror. The other man had his eyes on his phone and was tapping away. For a while Roman just watched him, admiring his neutral face.

The coffee did the trick, keeping him wide awake. He didn’t have much to do in the passenger seat so he mostly played with his phone. Every few minutes or so he would look in the mirror to catch a peek at Finn before shifting his glance to Sami. The ginger had a smile on, seemingly content to just drive for hours. The radio played, some random station that no one was really listening to. It felt like the world had just stopped while they were on the road. No fights, no emotions, just empty road. To Roman, it felt like heaven.

Finn made a point of keeping his eyes on his phone. He was afraid that if he looked he wouldn’t be able to stop staring at the man in the passenger seat. But it was hard to not pay attention to him. Roman looked nice out of his gear.

_Not that he doesn’t look heavenly in it_

Finn thought that he could get used to seeing the laid back version not shown on tv. Hair up, relaxed, sipping coffee.

_How does he manage to make that look so good?_

They drove for a few hours before Sami stopped at a gas station for fuel and something to hold them over until they could eat a good meal. Roman discarded his now cold coffee that was only half empty and grabbed a water instead. Sami and Finn both grabbed some blueberry muffins and they were on their way again.

Now much more lucid, Roman felt awkward not saying anything. He didn’t want to look like an antisocial guy that didn’t know how to hold a conversation.

“So… That demon paint.” He started slowly, turning to look a Finn in the back.

“Do you really like layering that stuff on all the time?”

Both Finn and Sami smiled. It was the first thing Roman had said since the drive had begun. He avoided most of the small talk that had come on gone so it felt good to hear him engaging. Meant he felt comfortable.

“I love it. It’s a little time consuming, but the end result is really nice. It lets me be a little more creative in the ring.”

“You should see some of his stuff from his Japan days. Not just paint, he used to dress up like comic books characters and stuff.” Sami added, eyes still trained on the road. Roman laughed a little.

“Yeah, I’ll have to check that out.”

“What about you?” Finn leaned in a little closer but made sure not to invade Roman’s bubble. They were making progress.

“What do you mean? Would I like painting myself?”

“No, I mean do you like your gimmick. Gear, entrance, stuff like that?”

Finn could see the hesitation in Roman’s face; the slight way his mouth turned to a frown and his face wrinkled a bit. He knew he had struck a nerve.

“It works for me I guess.” Roman sighed out. He had thought about it a lot, but didn’t have the courage or creativity to pitch a new anything for himself. Seth and Dean had thrown themselves into entirely new personas, but something had held him back.

“Maybe I’m just clinging on to something that’s already gone.”

_Oh god, did you say that out loud??! You’re so pathetic._

Finn didn’t know what to say to that. He could feel the confusion tinged with sadness in his voice, but had no idea how to respond. Luckily, Sami swooped in with a save.

“We all do. Some of us do it in our fights, some in our gear. A little nostalgia that we can’t let go of. Nothing to feel bad about.”

Finn nodded in agreement.

Roman let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. They got it, they understood what he was saying.

_Is this what talking to your friends feels like?_

He had never talked to Seth like this. If his words weren’t clear and to the point, Seth would make him feel like an idiot and move on.

He never spoke to Dean like this either. No matter how much he loved him or trusted him. Both had built a wall when Seth left that didn’t allow for any healing.

_Fuck, I miss Dean_

_Does he miss me?_

Soon the conversation turned into a trip down memory lane for Finn and Sami. Even though they were talking about things Roman knew nothing about they made a point to keep him in the loop. It was nice not being treated like an outsider. For a while the memories and thoughts that plagued him took the backseat and he got to enjoy the moment.

_I wish it could be like this forever._

* * *

 

“I figure we get situated in our rooms, pick up a quick lunch before we head to the place, then play it by ear.” Sami was parking in the hotel lot, talking quickly. They had made it just in time and had about an hour before they needed to meet up for work things. It was a routine they were all familiar with and they agreed with Sami before getting out and unpacking their things.

Roman checked in and made it into his room with relative ease. He gave a quick text to family so they wouldn’t be worried about him. He didn’t dare lay down in fear that he would fall asleep. Already the caffeine was wearing off.

“It’s gonna be a long day.”

* * *

 

Finally, the irregular work day was done.  The sun was already going down when the trio made their way back to the hotel. Sami was still driving because Roman didn’t trust himself behind the wheel. Probably a good idea as he was falling asleep to the sound of Sami’s voice. All he could think of was how tired he was.

_Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. He couldn’t find it in him to move, to even get up and change for bed. In the back of his head he knew that Seth was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. But now all his energy was going into not crying._

_He didn’t even really know why he was so upset. Maybe all the schedules, the matches, all the interactions. All the people, too many people. Not enough sleep. He was so exhausted and he didn’t know how to voice it. Seth wasn’t helping either. The younger man was already in bed and under the covers._

_“What is your problem? You’ve been sitting like that for an hour.”_

_Roman didn’t answer._

_“I’m talking to you, hello?”_

_“I’m tired.” He managed to choke out, but it sounded more like a cry._

_“Oh my god, you are such a baby.” Seth just sounded annoyed, kicking off the blankets._

_“If you’re so tired, just go to sleep. In that bed, not this one.”_

_Something in him broke, like a dam finally cracking under pressure. He started crying into his hands, soft sobs that racked his whole body. He didn’t hear Seth get up and stand in front of him. Didn’t know he was there until he grabbed his chin and forced Roman to look up. Face to face, he could see the annoyance in his eyes. Like he was about to scold a child throwing a tantrum._

_“What the hell is wrong with you?”_

_Roman couldn’t stop the tears now. They ran down his cheeks and his neck and it just got worse as he stared at Seth. The younger man let him go, pushing his face away in the process._

_“Fucking suck it up! Why can’t you act like a grown man for once!”_

_Seth walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door._

_“Don’t leave.” Roman muttered between sobs. He didn’t want Seth to go. He needed something, anything but abandonment._

_“Why don’t you go sleep with Dean. Or better yet, just go back home and sleep in mommy’s bed.”_

_Every word stung to his core. Seth was right, he was being a baby. He needed to suck it up. He was a grown man._

_But he didn’t. He just grabbed the extra key Dean had left along with his night clothes. After making sure that no one was in the hallway he sneaked over to the room next door._

_Dean was in bed but was watching tv. He turned towards him when the door opened and could clearly see that Roman had been crying._

_“Can I sleep here…” Roman was still mumbling, a weak attempt to keep some of his dignity. But Dean didn’t make a big deal out of it, didn’t ask what happened._

_“Whatever, there’s an extra bed. Help yourself.”_

_Roman went into the bathroom to change, feeling awkward in his own body. He grabbed plenty tissues before going back and hiding underneath the covers. Every now and then he would let out a sob or a sniffle._

_He knew that the next morning Seth would scream at him for leaving their room. But now he just wanted to cry himself to sleep._

_“Roman!”_

_There was Seth screaming at him again. He buried away, trying to hide from him_

_“Roman!”_

_Why can’t he just leave me alone?_

“Roman?”

Roman woke up like he had been shocked. He scared himself and covered his face.

_What happened? Where am I?!_

“Roman, Roman are you okay?”

“Fuck, fuck I’m sorry.” He mumbled, rubbing his face. There were tears in his eyes.

_You’re so pathetic! They’re going to tell everyone now_

Roman was back to reality now. He could tell that he was still in the car and that it had stopped. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him now.

Finn was sitting up in the back, watching Roman hold his face. He was so obviously distressed it broke both his and Sami’s heart a little. Without thinking about it much, he placed a hand on Roman’s back. It moved slowly back and forth.

“It’s alright man, just a dream. You okay?” He whispered it while Sami watched, a little amazed.

Roman finally relaxed, wiping his eyes and looking up.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s okay Roman. Let’s get you to bed.”

They all got out of the car and walked to the rooms in silence. Sami got to his room, saying a soft goodbye before leaving Roman and Finn in the hallway. Neither of them knew what to say.

_I shouldn’t leave him alone_

Finn stood back and watched as Roman walked to his own door, fumbling with his key. He could see the embarrassment on his face still.

“Roman…”

The other man froze in place.

“I know how bad nightmares can be. Did you want to tal-“

“No.” It came out harsher than he intended.

“You don’t need that burden man, I’ll be fine.” Finn didn’t want to push it, knew he shouldn’t.

“And you don’t need to be alone.”

Roman turned to look at the other man, meeting his eyes for only a second.

“You were scared Roman. I can’t go to sleep knowing that you’re alone after that.”

Slowly and oh so gently, Finn took hold of one of Roman’s hands. At first the taller man flinched but he let Finn hold his hand. He still didn’t look at him.

“I know we aren’t close. You probably have a lot of friends you can talk to.”

_No I don’t_

“But I know a thing or two about nightmares. Let’s talk.”

Roman just nodded and let Finn lead him away from his door and into his own hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, Finn is here to help! These two are so sweet already. Also, writing this makes me miss Finn even more. Thanks for reading!


	4. Console

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn helps Roman sort out his emotions. It's going to be a long, sweet process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into this story, so there's gonna be a lot of updates for right now. I want to get this finished before finals begin, fingers crossed. Enjoy!

For a while they just sat on Finn’s bed in silence. Roman kept his eyes down on the carpet. He wanted to say something. But he was still on the cusp of crying, so he stayed silent.

Finn felt awful. Roman was trying to hide it, but he could see that the tattooed man was shaking. Finn wanted nothing more than to make all this pain that he was hiding go away. Something about Roman made Finn want to take care of him. A task that apparently no one else had taken up.

_Who hurt him like this?_

“I’m not usually like this.” Roman muttered. That was a lie.

“I’ve just been having a really bad few weeks.” More like months. Or years. Finn turned towards him, both knees on the bed. He made sure to keep enough space between them so Roman wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Are the nightmares new?”

A nod from Roman.

“Sometimes stress can lead to bad dreams. I bet you’ve been feeling a lot of stress.”

Somehow Roman managed to chuckle.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

“And you haven’t been talking about it.”

“I… I’ve never been good at stuff like that.”

Finn didn’t want to push him too far, didn’t want Roman to feel like a headcase. So he tread carefully.

“You don’t have anyone that you can confide in?”

“My friends don’t… I don’t…We don’t talk about shit like this.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.”

_Someone did this to him. Now they’re probably living their life and he’s still suffering_

Finn just wanted to hug Roman. To hide him away from a world that clearly didn’t deserve him.

“Roman, do you want to talk about you dream?”

“I can’t.” For the first time in the conversation Roman’s voice was unwavering.

“It’ll make you feel better. How about I tell you one of my nightmares?”

“’s not a regular nightmare. It was like… like a memory.”

“All the more reason to talk about it. If it’s so bad that it’s messing up your sleep, we should get to the bottom of it. Just you and me.”

Roman’s eyes were still stuck on the carpet. He wanted more than anything to tell Finn, to tell anyone at this point. Anything to get these nightmares to go away.

“They’re memories from this relationship I was in.”

“…Was it abusive?”

Roman shook his head. It probably would have been easier to explain if Seth had just tried to hurt him physically.

“He messed with my head mostly. With my emotions.” There were tears, he could feel them. He didn’t really care at this point.

“I used to have these really bad crying fits. I’d just let all the bad build up until I couldn’t take it anymore. When I would get one he would make me feel awful about it. Call me names. I don’t know why all this shit keeps coming back. I hate it.”

“Emotions tend to do that when you keep avoiding them. There’s nothing to be ashamed of for letting your emotions out. Your ex had no right to do that.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Then tell me.”

Roman was confused again. His mind just wouldn’t shut up.

“Why? Why do you want to know? What do you get from making me feel like a baby?” He was getting defense because he was scared. Scared to let someone in. He didn’t want to be left again.

“I know that we barely know each other. But that doesn’t mean I want to hurt you Roman.” Finn grabbed his hand again, holding it gently in his own. Finally, Roman looked at him.

“I just want to help you feel better. I can’t stand seeing you being sad when I know that I can help.”

Roman sniffled, still staring Finn in the eyes. He had relaxed already but he still wasn’t sure about this.

“What if you can’t…? What if I’m just broken?”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever broken beyond repair. It just takes a little time.” Finn pulled his hand towards his chest, close to his heart.

“Will you let me help you?”

Roman was terrified. Was he ready to take that risk?

“Yes.”

Finn smiled wide, bringing Roman’s hands to his lips before kissing it. Roman finally let his whole body relax. It was like he had been relieved of so much pressure.

_I don’t want to regret this_

“Why don’t you stay here with me for a while? No pressure, I just want to get to know you. We could get some room service, watch a movie, whatever you want.”

_I just want to take care of you_

“I’d like that.” Roman managed a soft smile. He was still skeptical but he couldn’t deny that he liked Finn and the idea of opening up to him wasn’t completely terrible. He knew that he wasn’t going to spill everything on the first night. The idea of talking about his feelings at all was foreign to him. It would take a while for him to get the hang of it.

_I really hope he doesn’t mind waiting._

* * *

 

They decide to order burgers and watch an old spy movie that’s on tv. It’s quiet while they eat, neither of them sure how to jump into a conversation. Roman feels weird eating in front of Finn, waiting for the other to tell him to not be so loud, to eat slower, something. But it never comes.

_He’s not like Seth_

_Not yet_

When they finished eating they pretended to be interested in the movie. Every once in a while, they would glance at each other, not sure what they wanted from the other. It was Roman that broke the silence first.

“I’ve always been like this.” Finn looked at him when he spoke but didn’t say anything.

“When I was a kid I was really shy, I still am. I could sound like a leader when I needed to. But I was never real confident like I look. There’s always someone that’s telling me how to feel.

“When I started dating…him, it was really good. He liked me, he complimented me when I was insecure. I loved him. In mean, I still do. But once we got on the roster something about him changed. He started cutting me off from the few friends I had made, cept one. He even came between me and my cousins. And I let him.”

Finn listened carefully, coming up to sit next to him.

“I let him call me names and talk bad to me. I let him lead me around like a puppy dog. In the back of my head I knew that it was wrong, that I should have done something sooner.”

“But you couldn’t do it.”

Roman nodded, rubbing his eyes. He refused to start crying again.

“He used that against me. He would threaten to leave me like everyone else. I was content to stay with him forever. Then he got tired of me and left me anyways. That was like, two years ago. I should be over it, right?”

“Not if this is the first time you’ve ever talked about it.”

Roman sighed. Finn was right.

“I had someone else after that. But I think he was just as fucked up as I was. We never talk about it, never tried to confront these feelings. We just fought and fucked and fought again. But I love him too. He left me anyways.”

Finn took Roman’s hands in his own again, turning him ever so slightly so they were facing each other.

“Thank you for letting me in Roman.”

Roman smiled, just a little bit.

“Thanks for not running away.”

“Takes a lot to scare me off big guy.”

Finn leaned in slow, heart beating just a little faster. He pressed a soft kiss on Roman’s lips before pulling away. Roman didn’t move, didn’t say anything. Just sat there a little shocked.

“You’re not fucked up, you’re not broken. We’ve haven’t known each other long but there’s something about you Roman. Something that I really like. So however long it takes, I’ll wait. I want you to know that you can trust me. Okay?”

Roman’s mind was in chaos. Half of him wanted to trust Finn, to kiss him back. The other half was tired of being used, would rather build up a wall than be hurt again. They fought back and forth while tearing his heart in two. He didn’t know what he wanted in terms of a relationship. But he knew what he wanted right now.

“Is it okay if I sleep in here?”

* * *

 

Roman thought he would feel awkward under the covers with Finn not even an arm’s length away. He thought he would get up and move to the other bed to save himself from embarrassment. But he didn’t. Finn was lying with his back towards him, already asleep. Roman stared up at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about the day.

_I’m scared that he’s going to see the real me and leave._

_I like him so much already_

Roman turned over on his side, chasing sleep. After what felt like hours he finally caught it, falling into a fitful dream.

_It wasn’t just one memory. It was a mix of the past and of feelings. There were moments when he could see Seth and sometimes Dean. More often he could just hear yelling. All the things he wanted to forget were coming back up. He was drowning._

When Roman woke up he sat up quickly. He was short of breath, couldn’t speak. His headache was back and he didn’t know where he was.

“Roman? Roman, are you alright?”

He could barely answer, just whimpered out what might be a ‘no’. He jumped when hands grabbed onto him, but let them pull him back down. Finn pulled him towards his chest, letting his head rest near his heart.

“I’ve got you now, it’s okay.” Finn hugged him close, running soothing hands up and down his back and arms.

“They’re just dreams. I’ve got you.”

Roman clung to him, hiding away from the world in his arms. He hated it but he cried, shaking from head to toe. He listened to Finn’s soft words, holding him close. He fell back asleep, and everything was silent.

* * *

 

Roman woke up still holding onto Finn. They had switched positions a bit and now Finn was half laying on top of him with one leg wrapped just below Roman’s waist.

_I don’t want to let go_

He feigned sleep for a while, listening to the others even breathes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so peaceful. Eventually Finn started to stir, picking up his head.

“Are you awake?” His voice was rough with sleep and it made his accent even thicker.

“No.” That got a giggle out of Finn, who shifted up so they were face to face. Roman opened his eyes and was greeted with a big smile that he returned.

“Morning, feel better?”

“A little. Thank you.”

Finn leaned up and kissed his forehead.

“It was my pleasure. Plus, you’re warm. I could get used to this.”

Roman turned so they were on their sides, still cuddled up close. Roman’s hands were around Finn’s waist, resting on the small of his back. Finn and looped his arms around Roman’s neck and kept his leg around his waist. It felt good. It felt right.

“Yeah, me too.”

_Kiss him! Kiss him!_ Roman’s thoughts were focused on Finn until a phone ringing shocked them both. Roman listened to it for a second and laughed when he recognized the sound.

“Is that your entrance music?”

“It’s a good song!” Finn was laughing as he let go of him to grab his phone of the side table. Roman grinned, still holding him as he talked on the phone.

“Hey, good morning!”

Roman couldn’t pick up the voice on the other end of the line but Finn was smiling.

“Yeah, sure that sounds good. Got it. See you then.”

He hung up, put the phone back down and cuddled back up to the taller man.

“That was Sami, he’s going out this morning and wanted to let me know. I assume he’s going to be calling you next.”

Roman nodded, trying to think of where he put his phone. Last time he had used it he had put it back in his pants pocket. The pants that he had left in his own room when he went to change for sleep. He groaned, finally letting go of Finn so he could go retrieve his phone.

“Nooo.” Finn whined, still clinging to him.

“Be right back, I promise.”

“Fine.” When he was finally released Roman got out of bed and grabbed his room key before walking out. He expected to see a few people in the hallway, it was morning after all. But he was surprised when he spotted Sami as soon as he stepped out of Finn’s room.

Sami was standing in front of Roman’s room, phone to his ear. When he spotted the other man walking out of a room that was definitely not his he smiled. It was more of a smirk if anything, like a silent ‘I told you so’.

“It’s not what you think.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Shut up.” Sami laughed, backing up so Roman could get to his own room.

“Well, I was trying to call you. I’ve got a meeting but I’m catching a ride so the car is yours.” He held up the keys and Roman took them.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And don’t worry, your late-night rendezvous are safe with me.”

“That’s not-“

“Bye!” Sami left quickly, leaving Roman to just roll his eyes and disappear into his own room. He decided to change, fix his hair, and brush his teeth before going back.

_Just in case_

Finn must have had the same idea because when he let Roman back in he was in fresh clothes and there was minty smell in the air.

“Sami gave me the keys if you want to go anywhere.”

“I think I’m good here. You?”

“Yeah, I’m good here too.”

Finn stood between him and the bed and Roman couldn’t silence his thoughts.

_Do it!! Just do it!_

So he did.

Finn was happily surprised when Roman leaned down just a bit to kiss him on the lips. It took only a second for him to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing on his tiptoes. Roman’s lips were warm and soft, much like the rest of him. They both tasted like toothpaste but there was something else addictive underneath. Finn was sure that he never wanted to stop kissing Roman.

Roman put his hands on Finn’s waist, pushing him towards the bed. When Finn’s legs hit the back of the bed they laid down on it. Roman was careful, painfully aware that he was bigger than Finn. He put his hands on the bed to keep his weight off of him but Finn didn’t seem to care. The Irishman wrapped both legs around Roman, not once breaking their kiss.

When they both pulled back for air they were laughing. They weren’t sure why but it just felt right. Roman pressed chaste kisses on Finn’s lips, nose and cheeks while he laughed a little more.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For listening, for helping.”

Finn leaned up and kissed him back.

“Thank you for letting me.”

Roman kind of wanted to keep kissing Finn forever.

* * *

 

An hour later they were eating breakfast. Omelets and fresh fruit to make up for the burgers from last night. Roman sat on the bed with his back pressed against the headboard. Finn sat in between his leg, leaning on his chest.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Finn asked between bites.

“Got to get a workout in, then nothing until the house shows.”

“Then we’re on the road again.”

“Yup, this is the life.  What about you?”

“Gotta meeting with the higher ups about Summerslam. Not till after lunch though.” He put his plate down and got comfortable. Roman finished too, wrapping his arm around Finn’s middle.

“You think you’re gonna win?”

“Yeah, I do.” Finn held Roman’s hands, threading their fingers together.

“I feel like I have to win. I mean, that’s always the end goal, but I have a lot to prove now. Becoming number one contender on your first night puts a lot of pressure on you.”

“You’ll do fine. You already beat me.”

Finn was happy that they could talk about this. It felt good to just relax for a while. At least until they had to face reality again.

* * *

 

“Hurry up lovebirds, we got some driving to do!” House show over, the trio was piling into the car.  All of them were tired and ready to get to the next hotel.

“Will you keep your voice down?” Finn flicked Sami on the head before climbing into the backseat.

“Sorry, I’m just happy that you two saw the light. Should I drive so you can make out in the backseat?”

“Shut up and get in the passenger seat.” Roman’s insult was empty and lighthearted. Sami laughed and did just that. He started up the car and they took off for the next city.

They hadn’t told Sami all the details about whatever this was but he made his own assumptions. The ginger had been teasing them every chance he got.

The ride was uneventful at best. Dark, empty road until they reached the city and the hotel. Finn and Sami kept Roman awake with conversation and goofing off. They picked up some dinner before making it to the hotel just in time.

* * *

 

“See you tomorrow lovers, bright and early!” Sami said his goodbye before going into his own room. Roman walked into his room, did his routine and headed back into the hallway, his boxed dinner in hand. He only had to knock on Finn’s door once before he was greeted by the other man.

“Took you long enough, thought you fell asleep on me.” He pulled Roman in by his shirt, basically jumping on him as soon as the door closed. To keep himself upright, he wrapped his legs around his waist carefully. Roman wrapped his free arm around him to hold him up, laughing at his eagerness.

“You’re gonna make me drop this.” Carefully Roman walked over to the table in the suite and placed the box on it. Once his other arm was free he wrapped that around Finn as well.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He kissed Roman happily and the younger man kissed him back with no hesitation. When they let go Finn pressed their foreheads together.

“You know, you taste like gum.”

“You’re weird.” Roman laughed and sat down on closest chair. Finn rearranged himself so he could sit on his lap comfortably.

“It’s my most attractive quality. Let’s eat.”

“Yes sir.”

Roman didn’t shed all of his insecurities and unhappy feelings all in one night. There were still ugly, harmful thoughts in the back of his mind. He was still afraid that this thing with Finn would fall apart at any moment. Terrified that his feelings about Seth and Dean would eventually ruin him completely. But for now he would eat, cuddle up to Finn, and get through the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Baloreigns!! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for all the love!


	5. A Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's past and current relationships are beginning to interact and he's not sure what to do. Sami hates pedigrees, Finn is sweet, and Seth is just...Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!

The next few days passed Roman by in a bit of a blur. The rest of the week was house shows and a few interviews. Nothing that Roman hadn’t done before. The difference now was that he was spending more time with Finn and Sami.

Sami was great to have along on car rides. He didn’t mind driving and when he was in the passenger seat his voice was just right to keep you awake without annoying you. He had many more years in wrestling and Roman was pretty sure he still hadn’t heard the same indie story twice. He especially liked listening about the shenanigans of El Generico.

But Sami was a good listener when he really tried. Through the week Roman felt like he could confide in him. He didn’t tell the ginger everything, but he did talk about his past relationship (managing not to mention any names, even though he was sure Sami knew) and his recent nightmares. He didn’t give Roman any advice, just some general comfort.

Roman was just as open, if not more, with Finn. He wasn’t exactly sure what their relationship status was, but he didn’t really mind. Throughout the rest of the week he had found comfort in Finn’s arms. They didn’t talk about his issues all the time due to Roman still being hesitant.

Now it was Sunday and they were in their hotel. Monday Night Raw was just 24 hours away and both were relaxing in bed. Roman was lying on his back, taking up most of the bed. Finn was lying across him, stomach to stomach.

“I’m supposed to go out and speak tomorrow.” Roman was pulled out of his daze when Finn spoke.

“You nervous?”

“Not really, I’ve done it before. But I just know that Rollin’s guy is gonna come out and start something.”

Roman was sadly reminded that Finn didn’t know that Seth was his ex. Sure he was probably aware of how close the two had been and how it ended but if he did make the connection he didn’t make it known.

“He is known to start things. Would probably be smart to be prepared for an obnoxious monologue.”

“Any tips on shutting him up?”

“Everyone has their own methods. But the most effective is punching him.”

Finn laughed and got up, putting a leg on either side of Roman and sitting on his lap. Roman appreciated the view and put his hands on Finn’s waist.

“I’ll have to try that one out if he starts up with that laugh.” Roman tried to laugh in response, but he really didn’t want to talk about Seth. Finn must have picked up on it and changed the subject.

“Are you getting a match for Summerslam?”

“Working on it.” He mindlessly twisted his fingers around in Finn’s shirt. The older man didn’t mind, just watched him from above.

“Good, I’d hate to not see you there.”

“Yeah? Would you miss me?”

“Of course.” Finn leaned down, kissing his nose before sitting up again. Roman loved those small touches and all the affection that Finn gave him. He sat up, chasing the kiss and settling Finn in his lap. Their lips met again in a chaste kiss but both of them wanted more, needed something more for the other.

They hadn’t done anything more than making out since this all began, both determined to take this whole thing slow. But sometimes, in moments like this, the feelings between them were just right to spur them to go further.

The knock on the door shocked them both and Finn almost fell off the bed.

“Dinner’s here!” Sami called out from the other side of the door.

“Good old Sami…” Finn chuckled and rolled out of bed to answer the door and Roman got up as well. When Sami walked through the door he was holding two large take out bags, some Italian from close by.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was giving you guys enough time to get out all your pda.” Sami put all the food down and the trio started digging in. Good food, good friends and good conversation; it was a great way to end Sunday.

* * *

 

Halfway through dinner, Roman’s phone started ringing. He was prepared to give a quick ‘talk later’ to anyone that wasn’t family but he surprised when he checked the caller id.

_Why is Seth calling me?_

Ignoring it would just lead to a bigger fight, so he answered it. Sami and Finn were engaged in conversation but had quieted down when he spoke.

“Hello?”

“Tell me you’re not with that loser.”

“Excuse me?” What gave Seth the right to keep jumping back into his life to ruin it? He had already taken his championship (and lost it, but still) but it still wasn’t enough for him. It was like he wouldn’t rest until he had ruined Roman completely.

“I thought you were smart Roman, I really did. But you continue to prove me wrong. Are you still hanging out with Zayn or not?”

“What does it matter, don’t you have a pay per view to get ready for?” Both Sami and Finn had stopped talking and were just listening but Roman paid no mind. He was still trying to figure out why the hell Seth cared.

“I already told you, I’m looking out for your career.”

“Get off your fucking high horse and tell the truth for once.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Even over the phone Seth sounded offended that Roman was questioning him.

“Just answer the question.”

There was silence on the other end, for once.

“I’m hanging u-“

“Are you with him?” Roman wasn’t expecting that. Was Seth implying that he thought Roman and Sami were dating?

“Is that what this shit is about? Are you kidding me?” Roman stood up and walked out of the room, not even bothering to excuse himself before going to his own hotel room. On the other line, Seth replied.

“It’s a simple question.”

“It really isn’t.”

“So, you two are fucking.”

Roman should have hung up. Better yet, he should have ignored the call in the first place. Instead he was pacing around his room, trying not to explode.

“Why do you care Seth? Why, after all this time, are you calling him and asking about my relationships?”

_Why can’t you just leave me alone?_

“Roman, you know you deserve so much better. Not some midcard mistake.”

“Stop. Just… just stop calling me.”

“Remember us? When were together?”

_I’ve been trying to forget_

“We were perfect Roman. All you needed was me, remember?”

“Stop.” Roman sat on the bed, already defeated.

“Just answer me.”

“I’m not going out with Sami. We’re just driving together, we’re just friends.”

“…Good.”

Roman didn’t dare tell him about Finn. He didn’t want to see what kind of hell that would unleash.

“Don’t call me again.” Roman hung up, tossing his phone on the bed before laying down. He should have gone back to Finn and Sami, but he didn’t want to face either of them. Instead he shot Sami and text saying he was tired and was going to call it in. Sami responded, saying that he would let Finn know and telling him goodnight.

* * *

 

Roman took a shower and dressed in his sleep clothes before crashing on the bed. He was exhausted now; all the energy and anticipation had been drained out of him with a phone call.

_I wish he didn’t have this power over me_

What made it even worse was the fact that Roman wasn’t angry. He didn’t feel like punching something or yelling. Now the heavy blanket of depression was back over him. His mind was wandering back to Seth, back to the times when it was good.

_It was a simple puppy love back then. Seth would lead him to the back, where no one went, to sneak kisses and hugs in before a match. It was back in NXT, back when Seth was a champion. Roman didn’t want to admit how in love he was, but it was written all over his face. So when Seth started telling him about the Shield he didn’t hesitate to accept. He thought that would ensure that he and Seth were going to be together for a long time._

“I should have said no.” He muttered into the pillow. Roman often wondered what his life would be like if he had just refused.

_Pointless to think about, won’t change a thing._

After a while he heard a knock on the door. It was a light, hesitant noise. A huge part of him wanted to ignore it but he got up anyways to answer it.

Finn stood in front of him with a to go container and two spoons. He was smiling but his eyes held a look of worry.

“I didn’t think that you should skip dessert. It’s chocolate cake, not sure if that’s your thing.”

Roman said nothing but let him in and closed the door behind him. Finn took the cake to the table and opened it up before turning back to him.

“You probably don’t want to talk about it, and I get it.”

“It was my ex. He asked me if I was fucking Sami.” Roman didn’t know where to look, how to stand, what to do with his hands. So he sat down and stared at the carpet. Finn kneeled down in front of him, trying to get him to just look at him. He refused, turning his head away as he continued.

“He…We broke up like two years ago and he’s still pulling the strings. He’s still in my head.”

Roman was crying again, and Finn wiped the tears away as they came.

“He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“But he can! Seth is always-“

Roman stopped himself but it was already done. He didn’t want Finn to know who it was, not yet.

Finn had his suspicions, sure. He expected that it would be someone that Roman had been close to. Now that he knew he it was Seth, it just made him want to beat the hell out of him more.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Roman, you’re so good and caring and strong and smart. He can’t take that away from you. Look at me, please?”

Roman obeyed, greeted with Finn’s soft smile when he looked his way. Finn wiped away all the tears with gentle fingers, leaning up to kiss his nose.

“It takes time but if you let me I’ll help you. You deserve to be happy Roman.”

_You deserve to be happy_

Roman picked Finn up, settling him in his lap like before. He hid his face away in Finn’s neck, lips right on his collar bone. Finn wrapped him up in his arms and let him rest there. His shirt was wet with tears but he didn’t care. He just wanted to protect Roman from the whole world. From Seth.

Through the tears Roman laughed, the rich sound heating up Finn’s skin.

“I’m such a baby. I can’t stop crying.” He mumbled, sniffling. Finn laughed too before kissing the top of his head.

“That’s alright. You’re my baby.” Roman lifted his head and looked him in the eye. He kissed Finn and squeezed him tight in his arms.

“Like the sound of that.”

“Good, now let’s eat some cake.”

* * *

 

It was Monday night and Roman was ready to go. The show was already underway and he was dressed in his gear, getting warmed up. He had lost track of Finn and Sami but he heard about the latter’s match in the main event. For some reason, he felt guilty, like Sami’s friendship with him had made him a target for Seth’s wrath. But Sami was a fighter and would never back down from a match, especially a main event spot.

“Been looking for you.” Finn’s voice coming from behind surprised him. He hadn’t even heard him open up the dressing room door. He turned around to greet him, shamelessly checking him out in his gear from head to toe.

“Here I am. Ready for tonight?”

Finn nodded, checking to make sure they were alone before reaching up to get a kiss from the other.

“And I heard that someone might just be getting a shot at a certain United States title. Know anything about that?” Roman grinned but feigned ignorance, shrugging his shoulders

“Not a clue. But it’s about time Rusev got taught a lesson, don’t you think?”

“I think so.” Finn snuck another kiss and Roman happily reciprocated. Not wanting to push their luck they separated and decided to get out of the locker room. Roman followed Finn out and they walked towards all the action. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Seth amid all the people backstage. It was just something he’d have to live with.

“Gotta get ready, see you on the other side.” Finn parted from him and he watched him leave. He didn’t even get a chance to truly appreciate the view before Seth stepped in front of him.

“Are you serious?” Seth whisper yelled in an attempt to keep the attention off them.

“Not this shit again…” Roman spoke under his breath, trying to walk off. Seth didn’t let him, standing right in front of him.

“Is there something going on between you and Balor? You know, the guy that beat you?”

_Don’t tell him don’t tell him_

“Answer me.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” They could vaguely hear Finn’s entrance coming from the front.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but stop it. Just leave me alone Seth.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“You’re _mine._ Don’t forget that.”

Seth walked off before Roman could even process that. Somewhere in the background he could hear Seth’s intro come on. He found a monitor to view what was going on, but he really just wanted to punch something.

* * *

 

Roman could hear Rusev when he walked backstage. One of the refs had taken the US belt back to him but the man was still yelling. To be honest, Roman really didn’t have to pick a fight with him. He could have just issued a challenge for the title. But it felt so much better this way.

A couple officials led him back to the locker room away from Rusev to ensure that there wasn’t a brawl backstage. The two of them could cause a lot of damage if they got the chance.

He found Finn standing in front of a monitor, watching the show. When the older man spotted him he smiled but looked back at the screen quickly.

“Ready for the main event?” Finn nodded but he didn’t seem very excited.

“Can’t help but be nervous for Sami. I probably pissed Seth off a lot earlier.”

“Seth’s always pissed off. Sami’s a big boy, he’s got this.”

“You’re right, let’s get something to eat.”

* * *

 

“I hate pedigrees.” Sami mumbled in the backseat, laid out on the seats. His match with Seth had been a while ago but he was still reeling. So Roman and Finn took the front and took him back to the hotel when he checked out all good.

“I bet I hate them more.” Roman claimed, getting a laugh out of the other two men. The rest of the drive was full of them talking about their favorite moves to hit and their least favorite to receive.

* * *

 

It was well past one in the morning but Roman still couldn’t fall asleep. Finn was stuck to his side, fast asleep. Roman’s mind was still on what Seth told him earlier in the night.

_“You’re mine. Don’t forget that.”_

The words were still swimming around in his head and keeping him awake. He hadn’t told Finn, wasn’t sure how he was supposed to. On the bedside table his phone started ringing and he sat up. Roman knew that there was only one person calling this late at night so he answered without even checking.

“What do you want?”

“Is he with you?” Seth’s voice was loud and it cut through the silence. Roman didn’t answer.

“If I need to I can find what room is yours, or Balor’s and we'll talk face to face. So just answer me.”

“He’s asleep.”

“I didn’t know that you got off on guys that could beat you. But I guess that makes sense.”

“What is this about Seth? Why are you doing this now?”

“I thought you knew your place with me Roman. You don’t need to distract yourself with other people.”

“Did you forget that _you_ broke up with me? You don’t remember that chair you took to my back?”

For a moment, Seth’s end was silent so Roman continued.

“I don’t know what the hell this thing is that we have, but you don’t own me anymore.” Roman felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Finn who was now awake. The sleepy Irishman sat up next to him and rested on his shoulder.

“Roman, you know you still love me.”

“Stop it.”

“Don’t you remember when you told me you’d always love me? You got down on your knees, you begged me not to leave you-“

“Don’t do this.”

Roman felt a hand take his own and pull the phone away. Finn, a little more awake now, put the phone to his own ear.

“Roman and I would appreciate if you didn’t call so late. We’re trying to sleep, you know? Good night Rollins, see you next week.”

Finn hung up the phone and set it back down. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, kissing his cheek.

“Sorry about taking that away… But if you let him talk your ear off you’ll never be rid of him. Let’s go to sleep.”

Roman nodded and both of them laid back down. He was angry at Seth for getting under his skin again. He was embarrassed at the memory that had crawled back into the front of his mind. He was tired. He fell asleep in Finn’s arms, clinging to him throughout the night.

Finn was infuriated. Not only had Seth messed with Roman in the first place, he was still finding ways to attack him. He’d make sure to sucker punch him next time they were in the ring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so much, I hope you do too! So, the next chapter will be after a little bit of a time skip. It's going to focus on Roman's relationship with Dean, I'm so excited! Honestly, diving into Roman's emotions help me with my own so writing this has kind of been therapeutic. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	6. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big guys sharing their feelings, days off, and phone sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the rating for this story! This chapter contains a bit, but most of it will be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! There is a time skip from last chapter to this one by the way. The beginning of the chapter takes place on Tuesday, Aug 9 (aka after the cake incident on Raw)

_“I don’t get why you’re acting like this Roman, what’s your problem?”_

_“My problem is you’re not talking to me Dean! You can’t just keep running away from me like this.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry mister wwe champ, didn’t know that I needed to clear up my entire schedule for you.”_

_“Will you stop that? Just talk to me, just tell me what you want!”_

Roman was going over the conversation in his head. It was early in the morning and Summerslam was closing in. Which meant that Roman would have a chance to see Dean soon. He was currently thinking about just one of the many arguments that they had gotten in to.

_“You know I’m not trying to ignore you Dean.”_

_“Do I? Cause I’m pretty sure when I need you, you’re never there!”_

_“It’s hard being champ, you know that.”_

_“No I don’t! Just… whatever Roman, I’m leaving.”_

_“Dean, stop it!”_

_“Let go of me!”_

_“Fuck, don’t hit me!”_

That argument had ended up getting physical, like so many of their disagreements. They didn’t know how to be gentle, how to just talk it out. So when they didn’t understand or felt threatened they lashed out in an attempt to protect themselves. But he loved Dean so much. Even though he regretted turning their relationship into something romantic (and sexual) he still missed Dean with all his heart.

_Dean’s gone._

_He hates you. He took the title and left you._

_You’re never gonna get him back._

“What are you thinking about so early?” Finn was awake now, cuddling up to Roman for warmth.

_Might as well tell him._

“It’s Dean…I don’t know what I’m going to say to him when I see him again.”

“You haven’t talked?”

“Not since Battleground, but even before that we weren’t speaking much.”

“And you miss him.”

“So much. We…We used to date. After Seth we were together for a while. Then it just started falling apart. I mean, it was never completely okay I guess. We fought a lot, we just started fighting more. I don’t want to date him again or nothing but…”

“But you still want him around.” Roman nodded, grateful that Finn seemed to understand what he was saying, even if Roman himself didn’t.

“He’s my best friend you know? And he’s the one that turned his back on me. _He_ betrayed me and worked with Seth. God, they powerbombed me into a table but I feel like the asshole. Why?”

Finn seemed to think this over for a moment. It wasn’t exactly a tough question, he just didn’t know how Roman would take his answer.

“Maybe… You are the asshole?”

“Gee, thanks.” Roman answered sarcastically but didn’t move from Finn’s arms. He was probably right anyways.

“No, listen. Maybe you two are both assholes. From what I’m getting you were both trying to bury what happened with Seth and ended up taking it out on each other. Fighting for the championship probably didn’t do you two any favors. So, it sounds like you two need to talk it out.”

Roman felt like it hit him like a brick. He had been so caught up in his own mind, his own feelings that he didn’t even consider Dean’s. The other man thought that Roman was leaving him, so he left first. It made sense, it’s what he would have done.

“I’m an idiot. What if it’s too late?”

“Won’t know until you find out.” Finn leaned over and claimed his lips for a good morning kiss.

“Gotta get ready for our flight.”

They had some days off this week and both men were prepared to go home. After these past few weeks on the road together, Roman was going to miss having Finn around. Even if it was only for a couple days.

Finn rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Roman stayed in bed a little longer, thinking about what he was going to do while he was home alone. He already had a visit with Jojo planned as soon as he flew in but other than that, he’d be by himself for about four days.

“You should come to Florida.” He spoke a little loud, but didn’t expect Finn to hear him.

“What was that?” Finn called out from the shower.

“Never mind!”

It was too soon to ask Finn to come over, wasn’t it? And he’d be going out of his way, for no reason.  

When Finn came out of the bathroom he was just wearing some plain black briefs. Roman didn’t hide that he was staring at him, shamelessly appreciating the view. Finn noticed, giving him a wink.

“Like what you see?”

“I do.” Roman approached him and went to wrap his arms around him. But Finn stopped him before he could, going for his shirt to pull it up. The taller man laughed, but allowed his shirt to be taken off and thrown.

“It’s not fair if you’re the only one that gets to look.”

“Fair enough.” Roman didn’t hesitate to lift Finn up in his arms to kiss him. Finn wrapped his legs around him tight, kissing back like his life depended on it. The kiss was hot and passionate, full of desire and that deep want for more. It had been building up over their days together and they had just about reached their limit.

Finn pulled back for air, whispering against Roman’s lips.

“Want you.” Before diving back in for a kiss. Roman didn’t want to deny him anything, taking Finn to the bed. He laid them down, not once breaking the kiss. When he did pull away he made his way down Finn’s body, kissing all the skin he could see.

“Do we have time?” He asked, taking hold of Finn’s thighs to spread them apart.

“If you hurry. Sami’s not-“ Just then, Finn’s phone starting ringing. The man groaned, reaching over to grab the phone. While he answered, he could feel Roman lips right above his waistband.

“Hello?” Finn prayed that he didn’t sound as aroused as he felt.

“Hey, are you guys almost ready? I’m about to take my bags downstairs.”

“Yeah, um Roman-“ He was cut off by his own gasp when he felt a bite on the inside of his thighs.

“Roman what? Are you guys…Gross dude! Why’d you answer the phone?!”

“It’s not what you think- stop biting me!” Finn was more amused than aroused now, laughing as he pushed Roman away. The younger man was laughing too but obeyed and let go.

“I’m scarred for life. Hurry up before we’re late!” They hung up and Finn stuck his tongue out at Roman before rolling off the bed.

“No time for that now unless we want Sami to never let us live it down.”

Roman agreed and started getting his things ready. Finn got dressed and they were finally ready to leave. Before Finn could open the Roman stopped him.

“You know, we could have plenty of time if you came over to mine.”

“Are you asking me to hop planes? Little late for that.”

“No, I mean you can come over sometime during the week. If you want.”

Finn closed the gap between them, resting his hands on the broad, muscular chest in front of him.

“Seems a little far for a booty call.”

“What if I promised to make it worth your while?”

“Very tempting.” He leaned in and kissed Roman, sweet and short. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

There was a knock on the door and they both heard Sami on the other side.

“If you’re not dressed and ready in two minutes I’m leaving you two!”

“Coming!”

* * *

 

Roman was excited to be going back home. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had slept in his own bed longer than one night. And spending time with Jojo was going to be the best part of it. He still hoped that Finn would take it him up on his offer and visit him but either way he was going to enjoy his time at home.

* * *

 

“Bye daddy, I love you!” It was Wednesday, late in the afternoon. Roman had picked up JoJo as soon as he got back the day before and she had spent the night with him. Roman loved spending time with his daughter and was sad to watch her leave so soon. But he didn’t put up a fight, just hugged her extra tight.

“I love you too sweetheart, be good.” He kissed the top of her head before letting her go, waving to Galina.

“Tell uncle Dean hi!”

“I will!”

He watched them drive off before walking back into his house. Everything was quiet, lonely.

“Why did I buy a house if it’s just going to be empty all the time?” He asked no one, walking to the couch and laying down.

Dean and Seth soon conquered his thoughts and he wasn’t sure what to do about either of them. In the last couple weeks, he made an effort to avoid Seth, refusing to take anymore late night calls. He made sure not to be caught alone with him and didn’t give him the time of day. Anger was written all over his face but he had eventually stopped trying to bother Roman.

Dean on the other hand hadn’t even attempted to get in touch. It made Roman hesitant to contact him at all. They had fought like crazy before breaking up, but they had stayed friends even after that. It was good for a while but something changed. Roman noticed that Dean was getting distant. Instead of doing or saying something he chose to ignore it, worrying about his championship and eventually worrying about Seth trying to take it. It ended in a Dirty Deeds and a 3 count, that was the last time they’d seen each other.

_Should I call him? Go over to his house?_

_He doesn’t want to see you, that’s why he hasn’t said anything_

_He probably hates me_

Roman would have let the thoughts drive him wild if he hadn’t heard a car pull into his driveway. He wasn’t expecting anyone today and he half hoped that it was Finn trying to surprise him.

“I’m not that lucky.” Roman said as he peeked through the blinds.

It was…Dean?

What was Dean doing in Florida? What was he doing at Roman’s house?

The dirty blonde was walking towards the front door and Roman met him there. Dean didn’t even look at him when he opened the door.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to get the rest of my stuff.”

Dean brushed past him, not even looking him in the eyes. He started walking towards the stairs and Roman just stared at him in disbelief. Dean was just going to walk in, get his stuff and leave? Without explaining himself, explaining anything?

“That’s it? You just want to get your stuff? You didn’t come to talk?”

The dirty blonde stopped at the bottom of the stairs, one leg bouncing up and down on the first step.

“Talk about what man? You already made it clear that we’re done.”

 “ _I_ made it clear? I thought you made it pretty clear when you powerbombed me on a table, with him no less.”

He knew that he shouldn’t throw the blame on Dean, but he was getting defensive. He didn’t want this to be put on him.

Dean turned back to face Roman who was already walking over to him. Roman couldn’t read his emotions, didn’t know what Dean was thinking.

“I didn’t do it for him or anything. I just wanted to win.”

“It doesn’t matter why you did it. You turned your back on me.”

Dean scoffed, standing up straight and getting in his face.

“Are you kidding me!?” His voice was getting louder, like when they used to fight. Roman didn’t back down, brown eyes piercing into blue.

“You’re the one that turned your back on me. After you won that title again you forgot about me! I wasn’t important anymore.”

“Wha-”

“It was like I was used up, like I didn’t deserve to be in your presence.”

Dean broke the eye contact and took a few steps away before turning his back. Roman could see his hands shaking at his sides. God, he really was an asshole.

“You thought I was turning into him…” Roman’s voice had lost any fire that it had. Finn was right, they ruined each other.

“You left me Rome.”

Roman could feel his heart breaking. He thought back to wrestlemania. He was so damn bitter. Finally, the title was his again but it was like no one cared. The crowd hated him and he let that get to him.

“Fuck, Dean. I…” What could he say? He had spent so much time blaming Dean and Seth that he never even looked at himself.

“I thought that if I took the title it would go back to the way it was. Like I was the one that could be a champ and your friend. Then you got suspended. That was my fault.”

“No, don’t put that on yourself.  I was an idiot.” Roman didn’t know how else to say it.

“By the time battleground came around, I thought it was already over between us. Like, for good. So, I just worried about keeping that title. And Seth… He was just there and he got in my head.  I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me.”

Dean’s voice sounded so burdened, so rough. It broke Roman’s stillness and he walked across the room. Dean turned to him, tense like he was ready to fight. Roman wrapped his arms around him in hug.

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Dean wasn’t hugging back. He wasn’t pushing him away either so Roman continued.

“I promised you that I would never be like him. I swore that I wouldn’t leave you or hurt you like he did to us. But just trying to forget about it was stupid.  I let wanting to be better consume me. And I hurt you in the process.”

That seemed to break something in Dean and he hugged Roman tightly, sobbing into his chest. Dean crying made Roman start crying too.

“I saw,” Dean tried to speak in the midst of crying. “I saw the way he treated you but I didn’t do anything about it. Just ignored it.”

“But he did you just as bad. Just a little differently.” Roman replied, just hugging Dean tighter.

“God, he fucked us up.” It was true. Even two years later, Dean and Roman were still healing. For so long they had repressed it, looked for revenge instead. Because they never talked about, the first sign of abandonment from either of them had sent both of them off the edge. They tried to leave before they were left and ended up breaking each other’s hearts.

For a long time they stood in the middle of the hallway just holding each other and crying. It felt so good to have Dean with him again.

“I missed you.” Roman sighed, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Missed you too.” Dean mumbled into his chest.

“You know you’re my best friend right? You’re my brother Dean, I’m here for you.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry man. I should have told you when I started feeling like this.”

“We should have had this conversation a long time ago.” Roman led Dean to the couch where they sat together, still hugging.

“I never told you how I felt Dean. We jumped into our own relationship just to get over Seth. Two damaged people can’t just recover like that.”

Dean didn’t respond, just held onto Roman like his life depended on it. So, the older man kept talking. He told Dean about how he felt while he was with Seth. All the things Seth had done, how his emotions were played with. He explained how the championship had given him so of that control back. He started chasing that control and it clouded his mind. It wasn’t an excuse, just an explanation. It felt good to let it all out.

After he let it out, he waited for Dean to say something. The blonde let him go just to wipe his eyes before hugging him again.

“I didn’t know…”

“No one did. I kept it all inside, mostly. That’s why I chased it so badly. I just, I needed that back.”

“It makes sense now. God, we could have had this conversation years ago.”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh in agreement.

Now Dean let out his frustrations. He talked about what happened to him after Seth left them. That lunatic concept was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane. It let him voice all his frustrations without actually facing his problems.

“I pretended that nothing bothered me. Even when we were alone. But it was always there, scratching at the back of my head. I wanted you to fix it for me, so I put all that burden on you. You took care of me and when you stopped I just got selfish. I almost ruined everything.”

“But you didn’t. We’re still here. We still have each other, right?”

“Right.” Dean sniffed, rubbing at his face again.

“Let’s stay friends. For like, for forever Roman.”

“You got it Deano.”

After talking and hugging each other for a few more hours, the two ordered takeout. They were all cried out, eating and watching football. It felt good, felt like old times again.

During half time Roman finally checked his phone. A couple texts from Finn.

**Finn:** Are you still going to be home tomorrow?

**Finn:** Found a flight, thought I’d visit

**Roman:** I’ll be here, come over!

“Who’s that?” Dean leaned in resting his head on Roman’s shoulder.

_Oh jesus, you didn’t tell him about Finn_

“Uh, Finn Balor.”

“You guys fucking?” Roman groaned, pushing him away.

“Don’t be gross.”

“Come on! We’re best friends now, not exes. So tell me about it.”

“We’re not having sex.”

“Not yet, right?”

“We’re just…talking right now.”

“Ooooo you’ve got a crush!” Dean was laughing, poking him all over.

“Roman’s got a crush on a demon. Roman and Finn, in a tree-”

“Will you shut up!” Roman jumped him and they started wrestling on the couch.

“Roman’s in love!!”

Laughter erupted from the couch and it felt like the old days again.

* * *

 

“Man, just sleep on the couch or something.”

Roman was cleaning off the coffee table while Dean got ready to leave. It was already dark out and Dean was prepared to drive to the airport a town over.

“I gotta be there early anyways. ‘Sides, don’t want your boyfriend to get the wrong idea.”

“Finn knows about us. I mean, knows we’re best friends and all. I just want you to be safe man.”

“Yeah yeah big man, I’ll be fine. Thanks. For everything Roman.” Dean went in for a hug and Roman happily accepted.

 “Love you man, be good.”

“Don’t be sappy.”

“Dean…”

“Love you too!” Dean laughed as Roman walked him to his car. They hugged one more time before Dean drove off into the night.

* * *

 

That night Roman felt like he could sleep without worry. He had Dean, his Dean, back in his life. He had Finn, bright like the sun, becoming a regular, amazing part of his life. He was gonna get that US title. It wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t cured, but he was better. And that’s all that he could ask for.

Before he fell asleep he decided to call Finn. The phone only rung twice before it was picked up.

“Funny, I was just thinking about you.” Finn sounded out of breath, like he had been running.

“Really, I just wanted to say good night. What are you thinking about?”

“How your fingers would feel so much better than mine do right now.” Roman coughed, sitting up in bed.

_Oh_

“Too much?” Finn’s pants came over the phone.

“Just caught me by surprise is all. What are you doing?” Roman threw his blanket off, already feeling hot.

“After I booked my flight I started thinking about what we were gonna do. And I might have wanted to get a head start.” Roman could hear shuffling, like Finn was trying to find a better angle. A loud moan sent a chill down Roman’s back and he cupped his length with a free hand.

“Got three fingers in already…”

“Finn, you’re killing me.” He stroked himself through his sweats, trying to imagine Finn right now.

“Need you Roman.”

“Yeah, need my fingers? Think you could come on them, just like that?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Gotta get you ready for me, stretch you out just right.”

“Wait, gonna put you on speaker.” Finn did just that, and Roman could hear more movement. Roman didn’t question it, pulling off his sweats and grabbing the lube from his bedside table.

“Since you’re not here to help me, I’ve got to make due.” There were sounds that sounded like sucking and Roman could only imagine what the other was doing.

“Fuck, you have toys?”

Finn made a noise of acknowledgement, making a popping noise when he removed the object from his mouth.

“My favorite. Bright red, nice and thick and it feels like that real thing.” Well, now he was just teasing.

“You’re gonna have to show me how you use it sometime.”

“You’ll get front row seats.” Finn sounded like was moving away from the phone, probably getting comfortable. Roman was already hard, stroking his length slowly. He heard a whiny moan over the line, indicating that he was using the toy.

“Wish I could see you baby.” Roman quickened his pace.

“Want you here Roman.” Finn whined.

“One more day.” Roman listened to Finn as he fucked himself on the toy. The moans and whines were loud, and between them Finn was rambling on about Roman, how good he felt and how good he’d make him feel.

Roman couldn’t take it anymore and moaned when he came into his hand. The moan from the phone indicated that Finn had reached his climax as well. Both of them caught their breath before picking up the phone again.

“Hell of a good night call.” Roman got out of bed to clean up, relishing in the laugh on the other end.

“You know just when to call. I’ll be down at around 3 tomorrow, sound good?”

“Sounds perfect, should I pick you up from the airport?”

“Please?”

They discussed the details before finally saying good night. When Roman got back into bed he was tired and happy. He decided to go to sleep so tomorrow would come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my mediocore attempt at smut. I'm so out of practice, yikes. Not sure when, but this story will be coming to an end in a few chapters. But! There will be more one shots and stories in this series so don't worry. Thank you all for reading and leaving comments!


	7. Full Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gives Finn a modified tour of his humble abode. Yeah, this is just a bunch of sex + a little sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write smut every once in a blue moon, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

The next morning Roman got up to clean the house. There wasn’t much of a mess but he had to do something to keep himself busy. His phone was kept close in case plans changed or Finn came earlier. The hours seemed to crawl by, like time was slowed down just to bother him. The last room he cleaned was his bedroom, picking up any clothes and making up the bed. By the time he was supposed to pick up Finn, Roman was sure that he had cleaned the whole place twice.

* * *

 

Finn spotted Roman as soon as he walked out of the airport. The younger man was standing outside his car, leaning on the side of it.

“Hey handsome, thanks for picking me up.”

Roman looked up and smiled when he heard him. He wanted to do nothing more than pick Finn up in his arms and kiss him. He settled for helping him get his bags in the car.

“How was the flight?” He asked as he started the car again and headed home.

“It was alright, nothing out of the usual.” Finn reached out and grabbed Roman’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “How was time at home.”

“Great. Spent time with my daughter, JoJo. After that, Dean came over.”

“Did you two talk?”

“We did. You were right. We just had to talk it out. Cry it out a little. But I think we’re on the right track.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Finn kissed Roman’s hand. The

“Me too. It feels good knowing that he’s still in my corner, ya know?”

“It’s always good to have friends.” Roman nodded, pulling Finn’s hand over so he could kiss it.

“We’ve got a couple days babe, what do you want to do?”

“You.”

“Can you not make sexual advances on me while I’m driving? I don’t think that’s safe.”

“That’s not a sexual advance, this is.”

“Hey, hands above the belt. Hey!”

* * *

 

“Here we are, my humble abode.”

“It’s nice.” Finn walked inside and dropped his bag, taking off his shoes as well.

“It’s…fitting.”

“I’m just going to take that as a compliment.” He pulled Finn for a kiss, hugging him tight.  “I missed you.”

“Missed you too. It was lonesome back home.”

“Well you’re here now. Want a tour?” Finn seemed to think it over, standing with him back to Roman’s chest, the taller man’s arms wrapped around him.

“We could do a tour. Or you can show me the bed… Or the couch. Or the kitchen counter. I’m not picky.”

Roman laughed, leaning down to kiss down his partner’s neck.

“You’re bad.”

“You like it.” Finn turned around and pulled Roman in for a kiss. Roman didn’t hesitate to kiss back while picking him.

“Bedroom first.”

“Perfect place to start.”

The fact that Roman was carrying him up the stairs with no trouble at all only made Finn want him more.

“Can’t wait to feel you hold me down.” He teased Roman with kisses as they reached the top of the steps. Roman groaned, the image alone enough to turn him on.

“Gonna be rough with me love? Gonna make me come?”

“Fuck, Finn.”

“Please?”

Roman worked the door open and carried Finn to his bed. The black sheets and blankets somehow made Roman look tanner while Finn looked paler. As soon as Roman let him go Finn started undressing.

Roman stepped over to the bed side table, pulling the lube and condoms out of the bottom door.

“I love a man whose prepared.”

Finn tossed his shirt, pants and socks off to the side, leaving his briefs on. For a second Roman just appreciated his body.  

“You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful.” Roman smiled as he started undressing too. He threw his shirt on Finn to tease him, laughing when the older man whined and threw it away. It wasn’t until he started pulling down his sweatpants that Finn realized that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Finn got up from where he was lying and helped Roman pull them the rest of the way down. Roman was only half hard, but Finn knew how to fix that.  

“Been thinking about this since last night.” Finn didn’t give Roman a chance to answer before taking his cock into his mouth. Finn’s mouth was warm and Roman let out a moan on contact. He worked a hand through his short cropped hair.

Roman tasted so good on Finn’s tongue. Clean, like he had just showered. Finn bobbed his head, giving the sloppiest blow job he had ever given. With his hands he stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The moans above spurred him on to keep going but the hand in his hair was pulling him off.

“Wanna see you.” Roman explained, laying Finn back down on the bed. He climbed over him, going for his briefs first. As soon as he pulled them off and chucked them who knows where, he leaned down to kiss at Finn’s thighs. Totally ignoring Finn’s already hard length Roman bit and sucked up and down his legs, careful of leaving any marks.

“Hurry!”

“Be patient.” Roman moved upwards, kissing his abs to his neck until he found his lips again. Finn pulled him in and grinded up, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Don’t wanna wait.”

“I know, I got you baby.”

Roman sat on his calves, letting Finn’s thighs rest on his own. The shorter man was breathing hard, looking halfway to wrecked already.

“Just want to take a picture of you.” Roman muttered before popping open the bottle and letting the lube drip on his fingers.

“Roman…” Finn whined this time, tired of watching and waiting.

“What do you want baby?”

“Want your cock.” Finn grabbed his hand, guiding it right where he wanted it. “Already stretched from last night.”

Roman teased him with one finger, tracing and teasing for a second before sliding inside Finn with ease.

“Still so eager for me?” Finn nodded, grinding on his finger. One finger turned to two then to three quickly and Roman started to fuck Finn on his fingers. He started slow but quickened the pace when Finn started moaning for more. When he found his prostrate he made sure to hit it every time.

“’m ready Roman..” Finn panted, whining when he was suddenly empty. He watched Roman roll the condom on. He grabbed the back of his knees and held himself open.

_Pretty like a picture_

Roman settled on top of him, one hand on the bed to keep himself up. He hesitated for a moment but Finn pulled him down for a kiss that was sweet and reassuring. When he entered Finn, it felt like heaven. Both of them moaned into the kiss while Roman filled Finn up slow. He wanted to let Finn adjust but the older man was already wrapping his legs around him and grinding his hips.

“More, gimme more.”

“Greedy.” Roman teased, but started pushing in and out in deep strokes that were driving Finn crazy. Soon enough Roman was all over him, bending him almost in half. Finn was still enough in his right mind to tug at Roman’s bun and let the hair down. Gentle fingers wrapped around the black locks, tugging on them gently. They were looking at each other’s eyes, both mesmerized by the other’s beauty.

It was good but it wasn’t enough for either of them. Roman sat up and pulled out and turned Finn around. He didn’t even give Finn any time to adjust before he was thrusting back in.

“Fuck, yes!” Finn cried, moving back to meet each push. He let Roman handle him however he wanted, holding him up against his chest. The thrusts were faster in this position and they were hitting all the right places. Finn could feel the knot in his belly get tighter with every push and he reached for his own aching cock, stroking in time with the thrusts. Roman saw but didn’t stop him, only speeding up his pace.

“Are you gonna cum baby?”

“Yes, yes!” Finn moaned, almost a cry.  When he did cum, he felt it all the way to his toes. He would have fallen in his own release if Roman hadn’t been holding him. He didn’t stop or slow down, but kept chasing his own end. Finn turned the best he could and kissed him, trying to push him off the edge.

“Feels so good, you’re so good.”

Roman buried his head into Finn’s neck when he came, moaning into his skin. They fell onto the bed rather ungracefully, but with dorky smiles on their faces. They were panted, sweaty messes and it felt amazing. Roman kissed the back of his head and whispered something before pulling out and rolling off the bed. Finn tried to reach behind him and keep him from going but the other was already gone.

He came back with a wet washcloth and carefully stared cleaning Finn up.

“Oh, a true gentleman.” Finn giggled as the cloth brushed across his chest. Roman finished, tossed the towel in a hamper and climbed back into bed. His hair was still down, still cute even though it was a bit of a mess. They maneuvered under the covers and cuddled up next to each other.

“Worth the trip?”

“Ask me again in a couple more rounds.” Roman laughed, wrapping Finn up in his arms. They were in that sweet post sex haze and Roman didn’t want it to end. He kissed Finn over and over again.

“I’ll visit you next time, promise.”

“I like the sound of that.” In all honestly, Finn could see himself making this trip more than once. He liked Florida, he liked the house, and he really liked the Roman. But it didn’t really matter to Finn where they were, as long as they were together.

Roman felt the same way, he just liked having Finn close by. He hadn’t been in a relationship this healthy in so long, he was still stepping on eggshells around Finn. Afraid to mess up, to scare him away. But it was moments like these that made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

Finn sat up first, looking around the room. Out of his aroused state he could appreciate the beauty of the bedroom. The walls were a medium gray and blended well with the black furniture. Other than the clothes they had just thrown around everything else seemed to be clean and in place. He had guessed that Roman was a bit of a neat freak. Roman sat up beside him, putting his hair back in a bun.

“You hungry?” He leaned down to pick up his sweat pants and stood to put them back on. He went to his dresser, looking through the drawers.

“I could eat.”

“Here you go.”  Roman came back with a long sleeve shirt and Finn happily put it on. When he stood up it stopped a little bit below his behind. It was soft and comfy and smelled like Roman. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

 

“Fuck! Roman!”

Roman was sure that this was what heaven looked like. Finn was in his lap, being split open on his dick. He was doing most of the work, moving Finn up and down to meet each thrust. The older man had his arms around his neck and was holding on for dear life. The moans spilling out right next to his ear were spurring him on to wreck the man in front of him even more.

They had eaten something to tide them over, then one thing led to another. Finn thought that he was going to melt right in Roman’s arms. The shirt he was wearing was held tight at his waist, effectively trapping his achingly hard cock between his stomach and the fabric. Feeling Roman without the barrier of a condom was mind blowing.

“Feel so good on my cock baby, you like that?”

“Fuck yes…love it.”

They found each other’s mouths and shared a sloppy, needy kiss. Finn was already close, right on the edge of coming. Roman was too and his pace started to go unstable as he started kissing down Finn’s neck. He wanted to bite and leave marks but he knew that he shouldn’t. Instead, he left kisses wherever he could.

“Want you…want you to come inside..” Finn panted, needy moans slipping out with every word. Roman obeyed, grinding their hips when he came. Feeling the hot seed fill him up drove Finn off the edge and he came too, soiling the inside of shirt.

“I vote,” Finn began, laying his head on Roman’s chest. “we just stay here forever.” His fingers went to Roman’s tattoo, tracing the intricate lines.

“Very, very tempting.” Roman slowly pulled out of Finn, getting a whine out of the other.

“But we should probably shower.”

“Carry me.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Clean and dressed in another big shirt, Finn made himself comfortable on Roman’s bed. He watched the other man put away their clothes and used towels before joining him in bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and relaxed.

“You know, I’m really loving this tour. Bed, couch, bedroom wall, shower. You really know how to show a guy around.”

Roman laughed, pulling Finn on top of him.

“Just want my baby to feel at home.”

Finn hoped he wasn’t blushing. He really _really_ liked when Roman called him baby. Especially when he was pounding him into the bed, but hearing it while laying down was just as good.

“I need to shave.” Roman said, just filling in the silence.

“No, never, don’t do that.” Finn reached up, scratching at the thick beard.

“You like it that much?” Roman chuckled at the feeling of Finn’s fingers and at his vocal disagreement.

“I love it. Feels just perfect on my skin.” Finn leaned up, kissing his cheek a few times

“Yeah?” Roman could get used to all this treatment. Maybe he would keep the beard. For a little bit longer.

“Especially when it burns a little. In all the right places.” Roman could feel the other grinding on his leg, half hard already.

“Again? Baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Not that Roman really minded. Finn sat up and straddled him, attempting to get himself off but Roman stopped him, holding him in place.

“Come up here.”

Finn obeyed, inching forward until he was on top of his stomach.

“Thought you wanted to feel it scratching you? ‘All the right places’?  Don’t be shy now.”

Finn was pretty sure that getting this hard so quickly was bad for his health.  They both scooted closer so Finn was sitting of Roman’s face, thighs on either side of his head. With no hesitation, Roman parted his cheeks and started working his hole open with his tongue.

Finn cried out at the feeling, grabbing the headboard to keep himself upright. Roman’s broad tongue felt perfect on him and his beard was scratching him just right. He tried to keep still but he couldn’t help but move, not when Roman was working him so well. When a finger joined the tongue, Finn’s thighs trembled and he let out a noise that was just embarrassing. Somewhere in the back of his head he thanked god that Roman didn’t live in an apartment.

One finger became two and Finn was already on the edge before he put a hand on his hard length. He tried to control himself and stroke in time with Roman but ended up chasing his orgasm. When he reached it he released in his hand but some hit the headboard. He rolled off of Roman and laid out on the bed, head near the foot of the bed.

Roman was panting, using the bed sheet to wipe his mouth and face. He had a lot of laundry to do, but it was worth it.

“Good?”

“Holy fuck.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Finn sat up, smiling like a dork. He crawled back to Roman’s side and give him a big kiss.

“You are wonderful, have I told you that?”

Roman chuckled, mostly in disbelief, and looked away. Finn wasn’t having it and turned his head back to him.

“I mean it. And I’m not just saying that because of all the mindblowing sex. We’ve been doing this for what, a few weeks? And you’ve accepted me into your home, invited me into your life.”

“Do you always get this cheesy after someone eats your ass?”

“I’m trying to be serious!”

“Save the seriousness for after I brush my teeth babe.”

* * *

 

Both sated and tired, the couple relaxes in bed together just on the edge of sleep. Finn is happily wrapped up in Roman’s warms arms and cuddled next to his chest, his heartbeat a soft lullaby.

“I meant what I said earlier.” He whispers it into the silence and Roman responds. He sounds like he might be half asleep but lucid.

“Which part, the mindblowing sex?”

“Well, yes. But I mean the part when I said that you’re wonderful.” Again, Roman tried to just laugh it off.

“You’ve been through a lot Roman. Probably more than you’ve told me and more than you’ve accepted yourself. But you still let me in. You have so much compassion in your heart.”

Roman didn’t say anything, but Finn knew that he was still listening to him.

“You have been hurt so much but you still trust me. And I want you to know that I trust you too. So, I wanted to ask you something.”

It takes Roman a second to find his voice again. He’s not used to being called compassionate and certainly not trusting (or trustworthy for that matter). It was a lot to process.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“Roman, will you be my boyfriend? Officially?”

This time Roman’s laugh was full of happiness. How was Finn so amazing? More importantly, how did Roman get so lucky?

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

In the dark they found each other’s lips and sealed the deal with a kiss. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling complete, happy, and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading/liking this story! Finals are coming up, so the next update might be a little late but I'll try to keep them coming until I finish up this part of the story.


	8. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Finn just want to spend time together, but phones keep trying to push them apart. Also, what is Seth's problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this long chapter makes up for how long it took to post a new chapter. Hope you like it!

Finn woke up in Roman’s bed, cuddled up in the covers. The first thing he noticed was that he was in bed alone. In a sleepy haze he tugged off the blankets and rolled out of bed. The house was warm so he felt quite comfortable in one of Roman’s big long sleeved shirts and nothing else. He went to the bathroom and there was still no sign of Roman. As soon as he walked down the stairs he was greeted with the scent of pancakes and coffee. When he reached the kitchen, he stopped at the entrance and enjoyed the view.

Roman was standing in front of the stove, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. His hair was up in a messy bun and he looked perfectly content. He was currently making pancakes but there was already bacon and coffee made and set on the table. Finn felt a strange tug at his heart and just watched Roman for a while.

“You’re extremely handsome, great in bed, the sweetest guy in the world, _and_ you can cook?”

Roman smiled, turning to greet Finn. The older man wrapped his arms around him, smile bright and happy.

“I might just have to marry you Roman Reigns.”

That made Roman laugh, leaning down to hide his face in Finn’s neck.

“You’re cute in the morning.”

“Good morning.” Finn pulled back just enough to kiss Roman hello. They pulled away so Roman could tend to the pancakes. Roman directed him to the coffee on the table. Finn poured himself a cup, adding some sugar and cream.

“Ready to get back on the road tomorrow?” Roman asked as he finished the pancakes and brought the food to the table along with all the fixings.

“No, no, no talking about travel at the breakfast table. I want to be a normal couple for two and a half seconds.”

“Fair enough. Pass the sugar, sugar.”

Despite Finn’s desire to be normal, throughout the meal something was bothering him. He tried to enjoy his breakfast, it wasn’t every day that someone made him a meal so he wanted to savor it, but he couldn’t stop overthinking.

“What’s up?” Roman asked in between bites.  He could sense the unease on Finn’s face. “Is it okay?”

“It’s great, I love it. There’s just something on my mind…”

“I’m all ears.”

“It’s about Summerslam…”

Roman nodded, urging him to continue.

“Something bad is going to happen, I just know it.”

“Bad like how? Like, you’re gonna lose?”

Finn shrugged, honestly unsure. The feeling had been coming and going for the past week but hadn't attempted to tell anyone.

“Sometimes when I think about Summerslam I get this…chill down my back. It’s probably nothing.”

Roman watched him with careful consideration. He could relate to what Finn was feeling.

“I know that if I keep thinking about it then something is for sure going to happen.  But I can’t get this out of my head.” Just talking about it made the worry rise in Finn.

Roman reached out and took Finn’s hand from across the table.

“It’s normal to worry about things. The important thing is that you don’t let them consume you. Trust me, it never ends well.”

“How is it that you know just what to say to prevent me from pitching a fit?”

“I have a 7 year old, it’s kind of a job requirement.”

Finn laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s hand.

“My hero.”

* * *

 

Finn tried to help with the dishes after breakfast but Roman wouldn’t allow it.

“You’re my guest, don’t worry about it.”

Finn reluctantly agreed and went to the living room to look around. It wasn’t that heavily decorated, just a few picture frames throughout. Most of them were family but there was a couple of him and Dean. Finn looked at each and every one, admiring Roman’s smile in the photos. He didn’t even know Roman came up behind him until he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Did you want to go out today?”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, people might ask questions, no?”

“There’s a couple spots where we can be alone. I know a few places.”

“I’d rather just stay in with you, enjoy the home life.” Finn turned around in his arms to hug him.

“Sounds perfect.” Roman’s hands slid down past Finn’s butt to get under his shirt. His hands were warm on Finn’s skin as they moved up and explored his body. Finn leaned up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, tangling his hands in his long hair. They kissed for a long time, savoring each other’s lips on their own. It wasn’t until a phone rang that they finally disconnected.

“Ugh, that’s mine. Be right back.” Finn untangled himself and went to find his phone. Roman decided to wait for him there, plopping down on the couch.

He couldn’t really begin to explain how he felt. For so long it had felt like there was something missing from his heart. It had always been like that, he supposes. Over the course of his life he had found things to replace it. First it was failed relationships and football, then it became his daughter and wrestling (and a few more failed relationships). But along the way that hole had become bigger and it couldn’t be filled with anything but anger, confusion and sadness. He found himself wondering if this would have been the case if he hadn’t fallen for Seth.

_Did he make me worse? Or was I bound to end up like this from the beginning?_

He had blamed himself most of the time. He had been too weak or too stupid to break up with Seth before it had gotten bad. He always clung to things long after it was good for him. Roman was known for being loyal, but it was more out of dependency that he stayed as long as he did.

_How long before Finn realizes that you’ll suffocate him with all your problems before he leaves? And your new friend Sami? How long before they both dump you for someone better?_

No no, he couldn’t think like that. Sami and Finn wanted to help him, they had come to him.

_Doesn’t mean they won’t leave the first chance they get. Seth sure as hell did. So did Dean._

Why couldn’t his brain shut up for two seconds?

“What are you thinking about?”

Finn’s return to the living room had gone unnoticed by Roman until he had spoken. The older man took a seat right next to him on the couch, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, nothing important. Who was on the phone?”

Finn didn’t believe him for a second, but decided to let it go.

“Sami wanted to make sure that we remembered to pick him up at the airport, he didn’t want to have to get a taxi because of ‘loverbirds with their heads in the clouds’ were his exact words I think.”

“I think I might just leave him for that.” They both laughed and Finn made himself comfortable on Roman’s lap. Roman didn’t hesitate to wrap him up in his arms.

Since the night he had wrestled Finn, Roman had felt more alive than ever. At first he couldn’t explain it at all and it just added to his confusion about his feelings. Over these last couple weeks he’s become more certain about what he felt. It had started as just a spark but now it was more like a small flame.

“I…I like having you here.” He whispered it, just barely audible. Finn smiled, nuzzling as close as possible.

“I like being here.”

“It’s weird. I thought I could never have a real relationship after Seth and Dean. I thought I was too messed up, too loud, but too quiet also? I don’t know how to explain it.”

Finn didn’t say anything, curling up into his arms.

“But this little time I’ve spent with you has helped me a lot.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short. I’m not just doing this because I feel bad for you, or I just want to cure you. You’re a great friend and a sweet boyfriend.”

Finn tilted Roman’s chin to give him a few quick kisses. The taller man reciprocated, smiling that cute smile that the Irishman was quickly falling in love with.

The next few hours went by too fast for them both. They talked during that time, mostly about the little things. Finn told Roman about his family back home, his friends from other promotions, and all things going on in NXT. Roman told Finn about football, his daughter, and his current title chase.

“In a weird way, I’m kind of relieved to not be going after the Universal title right now. I was chasing the world title and it did nothing for me. I don’t know, the taking a step back from it and going for the us is good for me. Messing with Rusev is just a plus.”

“You’ll make a great US champ.”

“And you will make a great first ever Universal champ.”

Finn smiled fondly. That sure did have a nice ring to it.

“How long before I have a certain ‘big dog’ chasing me for my brand new belt?”

“Well, I would really like to be a dual champ…”

“Oooh, someone’s getting a bit cocky!”

“Just reaching for the stars babe.”

“I do love a man with his priorities straight.”

* * *

 

By the time they ate lunch they had moved the talk to past relationships. In between bites of chicken, Roman started prodding for answers.

“You already know about my train wreck of a love life.”

“So now you want to know about my exes? I don’t know…”

“Afraid I’ll be jealous?”

“You have nothing to be jealous about!”

“So you can tell me!”

Finn didn’t look so convinced.

“Okay, just tell me one. It can be from any time, not your most recent. I’m curious!”

Finn thought it over for a while, then nodded.

“Fine… AJ Styles.”

Roman almost choked on his food, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

“Don’t you dare laugh! It was years ago, a fling at best!”

“I’m not laughing!” Roman was definitely laughing now, covering his mouth with his hand. Finn tried to glare at him but broke into laughter as well. Looking back he had to admit that it was pretty funny.

“I didn’t take you for a southern twink kind of guy.”

“My tastes have matured since then, thank you very much.”

“Lucky me.” Roman teased, putting away their used dishes. Finn helped him clear the table but they were both still giggling.

“Okay, one more ex.”

“You said just one!” Finn faked whined as he climbed up into Roman’s arms again. His boyfriend had no trouble holding him up, hands gripping his thighs.

“I didn’t think you’d say AJ Styles. Come on, one more.”

“No more!”

Roman sighed, nodding.

“Fine.” He walking out of the kitchen, still holding Finn in his arms.

“You don’t need to know anything about them anyways, I’m with you now. None of them can compare.”

Roman wondered how Finn got so good at stroking his ego so quickly. 

“Aw, you always know what to say. Want to watch a movie in bed?”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

* * *

 

They decide to put on Mad Max and relax under the covers. At first, they were really watching it but eventually it just became background noise. Roman was sitting up with his back on the headboard and Finn had made himself comfy at his side.  The Irishman was more entranced by his boyfriend than anything going on in the movie. He absentmindedly tugged on a few loose locks of his silky hair.

“What are you doing?”

“What? I love it…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Finn chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek while tugging the rest of his hair out of the bun.

“It’s so perfect and wonderful and soft.”

“I’m beginning to think you just love me for my hair.”

Roman pulled Finn into his lap, letting him play with his hair as much as he wanted.

“Nonsense. This is just a nice bonus.” Finn spoke while running his fingers through it, careful of any tangles.

While Finn was preoccupied with his hair, Roman reached out and slipped his hands underneath his boyfriend’s shirt. He pulled the shirt up, revealing his skin to the cool room. Finn let go of his hair just long enough to take the shirt off and throw it on the floor. Roman didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss his skin, pushing him down so Finn was on the bed and the taller man was on top of him.

“All this from playing with your hair?”

“No, it was from feeling you get hard in my lap.” Roman explained between kisses, trailing down Finn’s body. The other didn’t complain, just began playing with his hair again. Roman’s lips were addictive, heating up his skin as he went.

“Just don’t tease me.”

Roman laughed from his position between Finn’s thighs, brown eyes looking up at green as he placed rough kisses on the sensitive part of his legs. Even though Finn was fully hard now, Roman ignored the aching length in front of him. Instead he sat back up, taking off his own shirt. Finn made grabby hands at him, pulling him in for a kiss. Roman grinded his hips down making them both moan.

Finn felt Roman’s warmth all over his body. Everywhere the younger man touched felt on fire, and his kisses had a spark that was too good to explain. Now if only Roman would hurry up and give him what he really needed.

“Should we-“

“Just fuck me.”

Roman couldn’t contain his laugh but was quick to obey, getting out of bed to fully strip and grab the lube. When he got within reach Finn didn’t hesitate to pull him in and take the lube. Soon the cool liquid was covering Roman’s thick cock and he was thrusting right into Finn.

Even though he had been fucked just yesterday it still took Finn a while to adjust to the intrusion but he loved every second of it. Roman grabbed his hips and turned them over once more.

“Ride me.”

Finn obeyed, putting his hands on Roman’s chest for leverage before working up and down on his cock.  Roman watched him from below, one hand on Finn’s hip to keep his upright and the other exploring his chest.

“You’re still so tight baby.” Roman couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, making them both moan out loud. Finn didn’t bother trying to keep quiet while riding his boyfriend.  Roman’s dick was great and he didn’t care who heard about it. Roman leaned in to kiss along his collar bone, free hand tugging on one of Finn’s nipples. Finn leaned in to whisper in his ear, voice a little out of breath.

“Harder…please.” Roman sat up straighter, speeding up his thrusts. Each one was hard and rough, hitting Finn’s spot just right. It was driving the Irishman absolutely wild. “Never had it so good.”

“Yeah baby? No one fucks you like this?”

“Nobody, just you.” Their lips met in a wet kiss and the pace got less and less constant. Finn began to stroke his cock, ready to cum. “Don’t stop!”

Roman hadn’t been planning on it but he kept up his pace. He held Finn’s hips tight, careful about where he left marks. Finn was hot and tight and everywhere they touched there were sparks all over his body. He was close already, but feeling Finn coming in his lap sent him over the edge. They clung to each other for a second, regaining their breath. Finn moved first, getting off his lap and laying on the bed.

“I’ll get something to clean you up.” Roman got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He came back with a warm, wet washcloth and carefully cleaned him up. Finn hummed in appreciation, already half asleep.

Somewhere in the room Roman’s phone started going off. He groaned, getting back off the bed and grabbing his phone. They were text messages, all from…Seth? Roman groaned, bring the phone back to the bed.

“Who is it?”

“Seth.”

The texts were sent almost one after the other.

 **Seth:** You can’t keep ignoring me

 **Seth:** I know you’re home, why didn’t you tell me?

 **Seth:** We need to talk

Roman read the texts then handed the phone over to Finn so he could put on some boxers. Finn read the texts.

“I can’t believe him. What does he get from this?”

“Hell if I know. The funny thing is that when we were dating, I couldn’t get him to answer my messages for anything.”

“Are you going to answer?”

“Should I?”

Finn shrugged before passing the phone away and getting up to dress. Seth had sent a couple more texts in the short time they talked.

 **Seth:** If you don’t want me to corner you backstage on Monday, I suggest you answer me

 **Seth:** I should have just gone down there

Roman thanked his lucky stars that Seth hadn’t gone through with the idea of coming to his house.  That was a mess he wasn’t ready for. Finn had come back and sat on the foot of the bed. Roman was by the headboard, still staring at his phone.

“It’s your call, but you know he won’t stop until he gets an answer.”

“He’ll get over it.” Roman put the phone on the bedside table, calling Finn over and into his lap again.

“I don’t want to worry about him right now. Tonight, I want to make you dinner, have a beer on the couch, make out, and get ready for tomorrow.”

“Oh you hopeless romantic you!” Finn teased, kissing him happily. “That sounds perfect, what are you going to make me?”

“Haven’t decided yet. Any ideas?”

“I’m sure whatever you make is gonna be delicious, so you can pick. But only if I get to help!”

The phone had stopped going off and Roman hoped that it meant Seth had given up. In the back of his mind he was proud of himself for not giving in and just calling Seth. He didn’t feel like yelling.

* * *

 

The rest of the night seemed to blow by. Roman decided to make baked salmon, potatoes and a salad. It was something that he had made multiple times so he didn’t need to look at a recipe. Finn helped him with the little things, but mostly just cleaned up the little messes.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, both men more than satisfied with their work. They made small talk, mostly about travel and rooming plans for the next week. Being this close to a pay per view meant they would be too busy to do anything. Since this was such a big moment for Finn, the couple probably wouldn’t have much time alone.

They decided to do laundry before it got too late. While waiting for the machines, they relaxed on the couch with a couple of beers. Roman let Finn flick through the channels, not really interested in the tv. After the laundry was done they both starting packing up their suitcases in preparation of their early flight.

By the time they made it to bed Roman was genuinely tired but happy. He and Finn were under the covers, cuddled close and on the edge of sleep. Then Roman’s phone starting ringing and it pulled them both away from sleep. Roman groaned, prepared to toss the thing into the wall but Finn grabbed it before he could do so.

“What are you doing?”

“If Seth wants to talk, we can talk.” Finn sat up in bed, answering the phone.

“Hello?” It took a second before they heard Seth’s voice on the other end.

“Who the hell is this?!”

“I’m pretty sure you know who this is.” Finn responded calmly, exactly the opposite of the man on the other line.

“Why do you have Roman’s phone? Where is he?”

The couple looked at each other for a second before Finn answered.

“He’s asleep.”

“…You’re in his house!?” Seth was practically yelling over the phone. Roman didn’t really know what to do in this situation so he just rested his head in Finn’s lap and listened.

“Seth, what is it that you want? From what I know, you have no business calling at all.”

“You don’t know anything about me. As a matter of fact you don’t know anything about Roman either.”

“I beg to differ. But either way, Roman has made it pretty obvious that he doesn’t want to speak to you. So why do you keep trying to get a hold of him?”

“Just let me talk to Roman!”

“I already told you, he’s sleeping.”

“How long do you think this little fling you have is going to last? Roman’s relationships aren’t known to last.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Just-“

“Enough making demands Seth. Listen for once. Roman seems to be moving on and you obviously hate that. But desperation is a really bad look on you.”

“How dare you-“

“See you on Monday, don’t call back.” Finn hung up the phone with that, putting it back on the table. Roman didn’t say anything, just rearranged himself and Finn in bed.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you darling. Good night.”

“Good night.”

One more good night kiss and the pair fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next day went by without a hitch. Early rise, quick stop for breakfast sandwiches and coffee, and getting through the airport right on time. The plane ride was bearable and the car rental went smoothly. They picked up Sami just a couple hours later.

“I’m so glad that you two had a romantic getaway. My air conditioning was out and I think I left my shampoo at a hotel.”

“I think you’re just jealous and that’s why your life seems terrible.” Finn suggested after helping Sami put his bags in the car.

“You always know what to say, don’t you?”

* * *

 

They made it to their hotels and had time for a quick meal before they needed to meet up with the crew to prepare for Monday. It was simple stuff really, not much needed to be said. They split throughout the day and agreed on what time to meet and head back to the hotel.

Roman hadn’t heard from Seth since last night. He hadn’t seen him anywhere either and was ultimately glad. A confrontation was the last thing he needed.

By the time they got to the hotel’s and called it a night, all Roman wanted was to go to sleep. Finn was a bit more energetic, prepared to talk about his day.

“I heard from a few little birds that Seth wanted to see the Demon King on Monday.”

Roman had almost forgotten about his boyfriend’s alter ego. He had to admit, he’d love to see it too.

“You gonna go under the paintbrush?”

“I think so. It’ll be worth it to see the look on his face.”

“Sounds great. I can’t wait see you all demon-ed out.  Can we sleep now?”

Roman got comfortable in bed and Finn followed close behind. They fell asleep completely sated, most likely dreaming about each other.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts on the Monday Night Raw right before Summer Slam. We're almost at the end of this story, I want to thank everyone for reading and giving kudos + comments, it means the world to me! See you soon!


	9. Fighting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New roomies, a few confrontations, and punches are thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for showing this story so much love! Hopefully I can finish it before classes begin and start up [art two shortly! Enjoy!

Seth is the worst kind of coward, Finn thinks. He acts so high and mighty inside and out of the ring. He makes demands, determined to always get his way no matter how foolish he looks. That laugh is grating and so full of fakeness that it makes Finn a little sick. Seth has an ego like no one else, and that’s what makes his running away even more annoying.

Seth’s running now, away from Finn and his demon. After calling him out, oozing confidence and doing everything to make Finn look like the weakling Seth was running away. Finn didn't hesitate when he decided to follow him.

Once he gets to the back he ignores the other people trying to grab his attention. Though he would usually stop and talk, he has a mission and that’s all that matters. He needs to find Seth and punch his lights out. For Roman and for himself.

Seth has his own place to change, of course he does. Finn follows his trail almost like a dog, right on his heels. It’s away from the other locker rooms and there’s not many other people around. When he gets there he goes inside without a second thought.

Seth must have been anticipating that Finn would follow him. He’s all the way on the other side of the room, a table right in front of him. It’s the closest thing he has to a barrier, and he must have some hope that it will work.

“Get the hell out!”

“I thought you wanted to see the Demon King Seth. You left before we could even talk!” Finn’s voice borders on playful, his thick accent dripping off every word. “So let’s talk now.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you. About this match, about Roman, about anything! This isn’t NXT anymore, you’re a nobody. I know it and soon enough this crowd will know it.” He pauses for a moment before adding, “And Roman will be over this little thing you two have.”

“Aw, is this about the phone call the other night? Roman just hates late night calls, didn’t you know that?” Finn doesn’t know why he’s saying that, he’s only half sure of why he’s even here. He gets Seth in the ring in less than a week, there’s not point to any of this. But he can’t just stop now.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about Roman. You think you do, but I’m the only one that understands him. I’m the only one he really loves. You’re just a cheap replacement and a bed warmer.”

“If I’m not such a threat, why does it make you so angry knowing that he’s with me? Does it get under your skin knowing that he’s so happy to be with me?”

“Roman doesn’t know how to be happy. You’ll see.” Seth was getting bold now, moving from behind the table. “He’s a ticking time bomb of all these emotions. The first time he goes off on you, you’ll be running away. And he’ll come right back to me. He always does.”

Seth was actually smirking now, like he had finally gotten the upperhand. Finn didn’t move and that must have given Seth the illusion of safety.  “As a matter of fact, I don’t even have to wait for you to get out of the picture. One call, hell, one text from me and Roman won’t remember a damn thing about you and this pathetic little gimmick.”

It was like something physically snapped in Finn. Before he could make sense of his feet he was halfway across the room and heading right towards Seth. He didn’t run though, but paced just fast enough that Seth couldn’t get past him.

“You don’t deserve the love he has. You caused him so much pain and you can’t even see that.”

The punch from Finn surprises them both. It’s nothing like in the ring. When you’re wrestling, you hit to win, not to injure. But this punch is full of emotion, especially anger. It hits Seth right on the jaw and sends him stumbling back.

“He put you on a pedestal and it still wasn’t enough for you.” Finn shoved him and his back connected to the wall, pushing the air out of his lungs. The whole thing had caught him off guard and he didn’t even attempt to return the punch.

“You broke his heart a thousand ways and then _laughed_ about it.” The Demon King had a look on his face that was downright terrifying. His own feelings scared him a bit. When did he become so protective of a 6’3” man that could easily toss him around the ring? He punched Seth again, right in the gut causing him to bend down and gasp out.

“The saddest part is that he does still love you. You are an egotistical coward with an inferiority complex so bad that you had to ruin him to make yourself feel better.” Seth reached out to punch him but he responded by driving a knee into his gut and elbowing him so Seth ended up on his knees in front of him.

“And now you notice that Roman isn’t under your spell anymore so you want to take it out on me?” Finn was ranting now, not sure of his words as they escaped his lips. Seth made him so angry that he couldn’t even think properly.

“I’m going to prove that you’re all talk on Sunday when I take that title. And as long as I’m here, you won’t hurt him again. Next time I see you, be ready for a fight.”

He left Seth like that, exiting the room with confidence. Seth wouldn’t try and retaliate, not now. As he walked back towards the people he was stopped by a makeup girl. He recognized her from earlier, she was one of the few that had painted him earlier.

“Finn, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! They want to get a few pictures with you still in your paint. It’s a little smugged but we can fix that up! Come on.”

He smiled and nodded, feeling much better now that he had finally punched Seth.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Roman was felt good at the end of the show. He got a win over Rusev and that was critical going into Summer Slam.

_One more and I’ll be U.S Champ._

He was excited for the coming pay per view. It had been a long time since he had actually been so confident but there was no doubt in his mind that he could win.

He got into the car and headed back to the hotel alone that night. After his match he had received a text from Finn that told him that he and Sami had already headed back in another car. They really only had two nights until Finn would be whisked away from him.

“The downside to dating a celeb.” He joked to himself on the way back.

When he finally got back to his hotel room Finn had already made himself at home. He was in another one of Roman’s shirts, laying horizontal on the bed and watching a random nature documentary. He got up on his knees and greeted Roman with a kiss when the taller man walked up to the bed.

“Good match tonight.”

“Thank babe. I caught your entrance. Would it be weird so say that the whole demon thing is kind of sexy?”

“Don’t get any ideas big boy.” Finn pulled him onto the bed and they laid face to face, kissing for a few more minutes. Using his boyfriend’s arm as a pillow, Finn reached out and stroked his cheek. Roman savored each and every touch, not wanting this moment to ever end. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel the need to hide behind a stern face. He could be himself with Finn.

His phone starts going off again and he pulls it out of his pocket with the intention of deleting the messages and tossing the phone away for the night. However, the messages peak his interest.

**Seth:** Your fuck buddy assaulted me backstage

**Seth:** I don’t know what the hell is going on with you two but he’s obviously a psycho

**Seth:** When are you going to end this stupid thing and drop him?

**Seth:** If he tries something like that again you’re both going to regret it

“You hit Seth backstage?”

Finn stopped his loving touches and a guilty smile came over his face.

“I might have punched him in the face. And stuck my knee in his gut. It’s also possible that I elbowed him in the back.”

Roman sat up, confused.

“Why would you do that? I thought you kept it in the ring?”

Finn sighed and sat up as well, giving Roman some space on the bed.

“At first I just followed him to talk after our segment. I was still angry about the way he kept calling me out. When we got in his dressing room he starting spewing more shit about me…and you.”

Roman listened, not sure about how he felt about the entire situation. A part of him was happy that Seth finally got just a fraction of the pain he deserved. But on the other hand he still cared about the other man.

“He was claiming to know you better than I could. He said that you ‘didn’t know how to be happy’ and I just lost it.”

“You punched him…for me?”

“I guess I got a little overprotective. I know you don’t need me to fight your battles but seeing Seth when I know he hurt you so badly drives me up the wall.” Finn scooted closer, cupping Roman’s face in his hands.

“I know you don’t think he abused you, but the things he said to you, the way he made you feel? No one deserves that. You’re just so _good_ and I can’t stand the fact that Seth can’t see that.”

Roman drew Finn closer in his arms, like his words broke some kind of spell.

_Abuse? Was that what it was?_

“Seth still thinks he has you on a leash. But it doesn’t have to be like that, I promise. I care about you Roman, so much.”

Roman didn’t know what to say, had no idea what to do. So he just hugged Finn, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Finn hugged him back tightly.

“No one’s ever tried to protect me before. It’s a really nice change of pace.” They both giggle and their lips meet for another kiss. They laid back down on the bed and resumed their former positions.

“I’m still angry though… Sort of wish I had a match so I could blow off some of this steam.” Finn confessed, toying with his boyfriend’s hair.

“I just so happen to know a great way to blow off steam.” Roman said, rather suggestively, before rolling on top of Finn with hands on either side of him to hold himself up. “And it’ll make you forget about all your anger.”

Finn laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You really think your dick is magical enough to make me feel better?”

“Well, I don’t know about magical. But I do remember a certain someone saying, and I quote, they had ‘never had it so good’”

“Oh my god, stop!” Finn turned red rather quickly. Of course, Roman remembered that.

“Oh, so you didn’t mean when you said that nobody had ever fucked you like that?” By now Finn had covered his face with both hands, refusing to make eye contact.

“You can’t hold things said in the throes of passion against me Roman!”

“Don’t worry baby, your secrets are safe with me.” Roman kissed Finn’s hands and the smaller man eventually uncovered his face, kissing him back. They had both quickly become addicted to each other’s lips and they never wanted to forget the feeling.

“Good to know…So about that offer to blow off steam…”

“I’ll get the lube.”

* * *

 

Turns out a couple of rounds was exactly what they both needed. Now they were laying right in bed, naked because they were just too lazy to put on clothes after cleaning up. Finn felt right at home with Roman’s arms wrapped around him. Roman didn’t even want to think about letting Finn go any time soon.

“The only bad thing about Summer Slam is that we’ll have no time together. All eyes are on me. We can’t even ride together.”

“And they’ll be on you even longer once you’re carrying that title. It’ll be hard.”

“We’ll make it work, I know it. Also, I might have stolen Sami as my traveling buddy for the weekend.” Finn smiled, a devious little grin. But Roman couldn’t be mad at him, ever.

“Of course you did.”

“But only because I have an idea. You should room with Dean!”

“What?”

“Think about it, it’ll be the perfect opportunity for you two to connect a little. You should ask him tomorrow, after Smackdown.”

“I don’t know Finn…”

“Just ask! If he says no, we can forget all about it _and_ I’ll give you the best blowjob ever.”

Well that got Roman’s attention. He probably would have asked Dean anyways without prompting, but now that a blowjob was involved he had another good reason to ask.

“And if he says yes?”

Finn mulled it over for a moment, tapping his lips thoughtfully.

“If he says yes then…I’ll give you that private show we talked about.”

“Deal.” Roman didn’t even have to think about it for a second. They sealed it with a kiss, then got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be another early morning but they didn’t have to take off until the night after that so they didn’t bother packing just yet. It was easy for them to fall asleep in each other’s arms and they barely stirred for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The next morning they met up with Sami for breakfast. The ginger was practically bursting at the seams and the couple was content to just let him talk.

“It’s not the fact that it’s a tag team match. I don’t mind tagging with Neville, he’s a good guy and we work well together. But it’s a preshow match. Preshow? I thought after Battleground, after beating Kevin, I would get more up there matches. I thought I proved myself.”

Both Roman and Finn felt bad, they couldn’t offer any advice. Roman had already been on the main roster for almost four years and had main evented the biggest stage in wrestling twice. Finn already had the chance to an inaugural champion after being on the main roster for less than a month. To say they knew how Sami felt would be a boldfaced lie, but they did try to comfort him.

“Sometimes it feels like you’re being held back but this could be a blessing in disguise. I’m not saying that you should just take what you’re given and be happy. Use these moments to show them why they shouldn’t ignore you.”

Roman agreed with his boyfriend.

“You’re a great wrestler, it would be counterproductive for them not to use you. I think you’ll be a champion soon, honest.”

“Ugh, stop being perfect and optimistic.” Sami teased but thanked them for their kind words. After breakfast they had to split again, going through the usual motions. This wasn’t anything new to Roman and he felt pretty relaxed throughout the day. Until Seth cornered him on his way to his car.

“What the hell Roman?”

The younger man was so obviously angry, standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

“First you start ignoring me, then you sick your little boy toy on me?! You are so lucky that he didn’t leave any bruises on me.”

“What exactly do you want Seth? I’m done for the day, it’s getting dark soon and I just want to go to my hotel.”

“What I want is for you to give me an explanation! I think you owe me one.”

Roman couldn’t believe this. Seth ‘scumbag’ Rollins was trying to play the victim. He had done this to Roman so many times and it had always played out the same. No matter what, Roman would be one apologizing and feeling horrible while Seth stepped all over him. This time felt a lot different. Because he didn’t need Seth or his permission or approval.

“I don’t owe you anything. We broke up and moved on. You can’t just pop into my romantic life because you need a little attention. I didn’t sick Finn on you, you just have so many shitty qualities that it makes sense that lots of people want to punch you. And don’t act like you didn’t deserve it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Blowing up my phone, calling whenever you please when you know I’m involved with someone else. I should be the one asking for an explanation. But honestly? I don’t care why, I just want you to stop.”

“Roman, you can’t be serious. You’re going to drop me for _him_?”

“Yeah, basically. Be safe Seth, you got a big match come Sunday.” Roman stepped past him and walked to his car without looking back. On the outside he looked just as cool and collected as always but on the inside he was freaking out.

_Did I just say that?_

* * *

 

“Can you believe that Dolph actually thinks he can get this title? From me?”

“Sounds like you’re pretty confident.” Roman had been on the phone with Dean for almost an hour. He had only meant to talk just long enough to ask him but with Dean it was never that simple. They had already spent at least twenty minutes talking about hotel food and another just on this new Big Foot sighting that Dean was a hundred percent sure was fake. The topic of Summer Slam had just barely joined the conversation. Roman was on speakerphone, with Finn listening to everything and laughing as quietly as possible.

“Of course I’m confident. How can you not be when it comes to him? I’m not worried at all.”

“Speaking of Summer Slam-“

“You’re going for that US Title huh?”

“Uh, yeah. But-“

“And your boy toy is going for the Universal against that scumbag, right?”

“One, he’s not a boy toy. He’s my boyfriend. Two, yes and three, will you stop interrupting me?” Finn just laughed, laying on Roman while he talked on the phone.

“Okay, sorry, sorry. What’s up.”

“I wanted to ask you if you were planning on rooming with anyone for the weekend. I know it’s last minute but you know…”

“Trouble in paradise brotha?”

“No, nothing like that. Finn’s got a lot of eyes on him and neither of us think it’s a good idea to be seen real close after such a short time, you know?”

“And he misses his best friend. But he just won’t admit it.” Finn added, suddenly resting his head on Roman’s chest.

Dean took a few seconds to respond but his voice didn’t sound the least bit hesitant.

“No problem man, I already got a spare bed in my room. I’ll text you the details and you get to buy me dinner all weekend. And Finn, sorry about the boy toy comment.”

“It’s okay, not the first time I’ve been called that.”

“It’s just that you’re really small and I know Roman and the size-“

“Okay! That’s enough of that, let’s talk about literally anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next and final chapter will probably be a bit longer than usual, and will hopefully be up in a week. Thank you for liking and commenting! I read every single one and appreciate them all! Till next time!


	10. A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen to good people and late night conversations always reveal the most important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here! Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far, it'll help me with part two. Enjoy!

Roman got to the hotel late Friday night, half asleep as he made his way up the elevator and through the long hallway. When he found the right room he knocked twice. It didn’t take long for him to hear a shuffle inside and some grumbling.

“Coming.”

Dean unlocked and opened the door, looking just as sleepy as Roman felt. He was already dressed in his sleep clothes and his hair looked like it had just been ruffled up.

“Thought you were getting here hours ago man…” Dean moved out of the way so Roman could enter, carrying his things to the empty bed.

“Sorry Uce, got all caught up.” Once he dropped his things he went back to Dean and gave him a hug.

“Missed you man.” Dean hugged back, patting his back a couple times.

“Missed you too. Now shut up so I can sleep.”

With that, Dean flopped back on his bed and hid under the covers. Roman started getting ready for sleep as quietly as possible so his best friend would be undisturbed. It took longer than expected because he kept catching himself falling asleep. Before his head hit the pillow he was able to make one last text to Finn.

 **Roman:** Made it to the hotel. Not to sound like a lame boyfriend, but I miss you already. Good night

He didn’t even wait to see if it had sent before falling asleep.

* * *

 

Roman felt a hundred times better when he woke up the next morning. He rolled out of bed, stretching out before checking his phone.

 **Finn:** Glad you made it safe. I miss you too, sleep well my love

The trail of kissy face emojis made Roman laugh, wishing he could give Finn a real kiss.

_When did I become such a sap?_

He got up out of bed, shaking the blanket covered lump on the bed beside him.

“Rise and shine babe.” The only answer he received was a long and grumpy groan. “Okay grumpy, I’ll be in the shower.”

By the time Roman got out of the shower and got dressed and ready, Dean was up but still obviously sleepy.

“Morning sunshine, want some breakfast?”

“Whatever.” Dean mumbled, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

“I’ll order something for us both then.”

Before calling up room service Roman decided to text Finn back. 

 **Roman:** Good morning. Can I see you today?

He knew that Finn would be with the crew for most of the night because of NXT, but he hoped that they could at least have a few minutes alone. He didn’t get a text back until after he had ordered breakfast for both himself and Dean.

 **Finn:** I might have a little free time. What did you have in mind? ;)

 **Roman:** Well I do recall that someone owes me a show, but I don’t think we have time for that

 **Finn:** I’ll make time for something today, promise!

Another string of kissy faces had Roman smiling like a dork. He was so focused on the phone he didn’t notice Dean until the younger man was right next to him.

“Sexting so early in the day? I didn’t know you were such a freak.”

“Oh, now you’re awake?”

Roman playfully pushed Dean away before pocketing his phone.

“As my best friend, you have to let me live vicariously through you. That includes giving me all the juicy sex details.”

“That is not happening.”

“You’re the worst. But you should tell me how the hell you two got together anyways.”

Dean sat back on his bed, resting on the headboard. Roman laid back on his own mattress and stared at the ceiling. They really had nowhere to be anytime soon so they could just lay around as long as they wanted.

“Sami kind of got us together. We started talking and eventually it just happened.”

“Sami…huh. That’s cool.” Dean pretended that he wasn’t that interested, eyes not focused on anything.

“Yeah, but what about you? Any suitors for Ambrose?”

“You know everyone wants a piece of the champ Uce. That Styles guy has been hanging around me a lot. But I’m not sure if he wants to fight me or fuck me. Dude’s weird.”

“So you don’t have your sights on anyone?”

“Didn’t say that… They’re just not necessarily in reach.”

Roman sat up, suddenly curious.

“Aw babe, do you miss me?” Roman teased and laughed when Dean made a face.

“You wish.”

“Okay, okay, tell me who it is!”

“It’s someone on raw. That’s all I’m saying!”

“That’s barely even a clue!”

Before he could pry even more, someone knocked on the door.

“Room service.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to get you to tell me.” Roman declared from his seat at the small hotel room table. Both men were eating their breakfast, halfway done.

“Doubt it.”

Another knock on the door ended the conversation. This time though, they were confused. They hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Room service!” The voice, Irish accent and all, made Roman smile. He hurried to the door and opened it up. Finn stood in front of him, smiling wide. Sami came up behind him, waving. Roman let them both in before shutting the door. As soon as he turned around he got an armful of Finn, who wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Missed me?”

“Of course I did.” Finn answered before kissing him happily. They would have stayed like that for as long as they could but remembered that they had an audience. Roman reluctantly put his boyfriend down and turned to Sami and Dean. Sami had made himself comfy in one of the side chairs and he and Dean seemed to be making an effort to not look at each other.

“You two hungry?” Roman sat back down in his chair and Finn followed, making himself comfortable on the other’s lap.

“No, we just ate. And I have to get ready for a ride around Brooklyn then go to Takeover. Just wanted to spend a little time with you.” Finn practically cooed, pulling Roman in for another kiss. He then turned to Dean, reaching out his hand. Dean didn’t hesitate to shake it.

“Nice to officially meet you Dean.”

“Likewise. Roman won’t stop talking about you by the way, I’m pretty sure I caught him writing ‘Roman Balor’ in his diary last night.”

“Shut up Dean.” Roman flipped him off and everyone broke into laughter.

“Roman and Finn, sitting in a tree~” Dean teased, finishing up his breakfast. He kept looking back at Sami, but the other man didn’t spare him a glance.

_What’s this about?_

Roman wanted to question his friends but he only had a little time with his boyfriend and he wanted to enjoy it. With Finn in his lap he finished his food and listened to the older man talk.

“It’s going to be hectic all the way through Monday night probably. So, I was thinking that we should just wait until Tuesday night and go out for dinner. All of us.” He gestured to all the men in the room. Roman happily agreed, and Dean nodded as well. Sami was a little bit more hesitant but eventually agreed as well.

“Sounds like fun. Listen, I have to meet up with Neville. Catch you at takeover?” Sami got up and said his goodbyes, turning to Dean last.

“Yeah, good luck tomorrow. Keep that title from that jerk alright?” He smiled and Dean lit up, smiling back.

“You know it, thanks man.”

After Sami left Roman turned back to his best friend. Dean was still staring at the door and it finally clicked.

“You like Sami?”

“What? No, shut up.” Dean flipped him off before getting up and leaving the couple at the table. He didn’t make it very far before turning around and sighing.

“I asked him out.”

Both Roman and Finn were surprised. Sami had never even mentioned it to either of them. In fact, the ginger didn’t make it a habit to talk about his love life at all. When no one said anything, Dean continued.

“We started getting close and I thought it was the right thing to do. Apparently I read the situation wrong or something and he rejected me. It’s whatever.”

“Sami never told me about that.” Finn added, snuggling into Roman’s lap.

“Yeah, well now you know. It was dumb of me. We were better friends before, now it’s just awkward.” Dean shrugged, grabbing his bag.

“I’m out dude, don’t fuck on my bed.”

“No promises, and we’re talking about this later uce!”

“Whatever dad!” Dean yelled before heading out the door, leaving the couple alone.

“That’s weird. Sami used to talk about Dean all the time. I would have thought that he liked him back.”

“Yeah, he’s single right?”

“Has been for a while. I think his last real boyfriend was… Kevin?”

Roman was a little surprised. Sami was super nice, always open and positive. Kevin Owens was…

“That guy’s kind of a dick.”

“Preaching to the choir love.” Finn turned around and straddled Roman in his chair, giving him a kiss.

“Excited for tomorrow?”

“Of course. You still have that bad feeling though? I mean, we talked about it but-“

“I try not to think about it but I just know. Something bad is going to happen.” Finn frowned, hiding his face in Roman’s neck.

“Everything is going to be okay, all you have to worry about is beating Seth.” Roman kissed the top of his head.

“You’re right, can’t let you be the only one with a title.”

“That’s the spirit.”

“You were joking about fucking on Dean’s bed, right?”  
  
“Of course. Unless you’re into that sort of thing…”

* * *

 

“I already told you Dean, we didn’t have sex on your bed.”

“I don’t believe you.” It was later that night and the two were driving back to the hotel. They had done the final touches for the pay per view and were ready for tomorrow. Roman had been texting Finn on and off, but now he was focused on his best friend. Who was sure that his hotel bed had been violated.

“I’m sure they’ve already cleaned the rooms anyways.”

“So you admit to fucking on my bed?”

“No!”

“I can’t believe you fucked on my bed.”

“I’m not doing this with you anymore.”

Later that night the two laid in their beds, right on the edges of sleep.

“Hey Dean?”

“What man?”

“Finn and I fucked on your bed.”

“Son of bitch!”

* * *

 

Roman woke up to a phone call rather than his alarm. Still groggy, he didn’t bother to check the ID before answering.

“Hello?”

“Good morning!” Finn sounded wide awake on the other end of the line.

“Hey baby, good morning.” Roman sat up and yawned, stretching out his tired limbs.

“I’m getting started for the day and wanted to wish you luck before it got too hectic.”

“I should be wishing you luck too. Big match tonight.”

“Maybe I’ll find you backstage for a good luck kiss.”

“My lips will be waiting.” Both of them burst out laughing and Roman felt a little bit more awake.

"You're such a sap.”

“You love my cheesiness.”

“Of course, why else would I be dating you?”

“You mean it’s not for my hair?” Another break a laughter before another voice in the background.

“I have to go now, talk later!”

“Right, bye!” Roman hung up, tossing his phone on the bed.

* * *

 

“You two are the worst. I’ve never felt worse about being single. Honestly.” Dean grumbled from his own bed, tossing his blankets off. “All that puppy love.”

“Good morning to you too.”

“What, no good morning kiss for me?”

“Just get ready to kick some ass.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure that you’re okay? You barely slept last night.” Sami questioned his friend as he drove to the venue.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Finn couldn’t deny that last night had been rough. Between the excitement of the match and the anxiety he was feeling, it had been hard to fall asleep. But he still felt energized and ready for his match.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop nagging you.”

“I know you’re worried but… I just want to focus. I _need_ to focus on this match.”

“Yeah, it’s a big one. But you’ve got this man.”

They smiled at each other and the rest of the ride was peacefully quiet. Finn was practically carried away as soon as they reached the venue. Interviews and camerawork, it seemed to go on forever. But that was okay, he loved every second of it. Before he knew it, Summerslam was starting.

* * *

 

Roman found Dean watching AJ Styles and John Cena fighting on one of the flat screens. Both men were already dressed and ready for their matches, the WWE title wrapped around Dean’s waist.

“You think I could take Cena?  Like, right here right now.” Dean asked, completely out of nowhere.

“Yeah, totally.” Anything was possible, Roman guessed.

“Totally.” Dean agreed, turning away from the tv.

They both started walking, mostly just to stay warm before their matches. Roman was familiar enough with the venue that he knew where to walk so they could avoid people. That’s why hearing voices angry voice shocked them both.

“Just leave me alone!”

“No, I’m not doing that!” They recognized the voices almost immediately. What were Sami and Kevin doing down here together?

“I already told you, I’m not dating anyone. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“You’re lying.” Roman felt like he was hearing a recording of his own old conversation and his stomach started to turn.

“Just drop it Kevin, I’m tired of having this conversation every time we see each other. I’m leaving- don’t touch me!”

Beside him, he felt Dean tense up and he put his hand on him, pulling him away. Dean went, but not without a bit of a fight.

When they were far enough away, Roman thought Dean was gonna punch something just because.

“You should have let me beat the shit out of him.”

“You’ve got a match _and_ a title to worry about. And that’s not your fight man.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Go get ready.”

Dean nodded, disappearing into a sea of people backstage. He was impulsive at times, but he wouldn’t do anything just yet.

Roman was torn between going back to Sami and leaving the whole situation alone. The ginger made the decision for him when he came up to him.

“You heard that, didn’t you.”

Roman nodded. “We didn’t mean to, it just happened. Why didn’t you tell me?” Roman felt like an ass, remembering how often he had unloaded on his grievances on Sami without listening to him at all. He was kind of a shitty friend.

“Because I didn’t want anyone to know that my asshole of an ex was still hanging off me. And helping you was helping me. I guess I was trying to solve my problems by fixing yours.”

“Stop being the best friend ever for once in your life, okay? At least talk to Finn about it or something?”

“I will…eventually. Just, don’t tell anyone.”

“Lips are sealed man.”

Sami thanked him, wished him luck and went on his way, leaving him alone. He decided to text Finn, sure that he wouldn’t be able to answer.

 **Roman:** Good luck babe, kick ass!

* * *

 

Watching Finn onscreen felt impersonal now that Roman was so close to him. Even though he was in the same building, Roman felt a thousand miles away. But the other man was still breathtaking. Before the match started Roman tried to shove Finn’s recent worries and his bad feeling out of his mind. He vaguely recognized when Dean stood next to him, still breathing hard after his match.

“That demon thing is kind of cool. It would also be a super hot thing to do in bed.”

“Hey, that’s my man you’re talking about.”

“If I can’t make vague sexual comments about your boyfriend, why be friends with you?”

“Shut up man, it’s starting.”

It was a good match early on, and he stayed calm and neutral through the beginning. Until Seth threw Finn into the barricade. Both men flinched when he hit and let out groans when they saw his shoulder.

“Holy shit, did that just pop out of place.?” Dean asked but Roman didn’t answer. It was obviously dislocated but Finn barely skipped a beat, popping it back in and moving on. The pain was apparent but he didn’t stop fighting it.

Roman didn’t know what to think or do. Surely it had just been an accident, collateral from a risky job. But he couldn’t help but think about what Seth had told him. Anger quickly rose up in him and his fists clenched right.

He watched the rest of the match closely, too tense to move. When Finn finally won he felt like he should have been happy, elated that his boyfriend was the inaugural champion. But he knew that this would only be temporary and it was likely like Finn would no longer have that belt by the next night. All he could think about was what Finn said.

_“Every time I think about Summerslam, I get this chill down my back.”_

_“I try not to think about it but I just know. Something bad is going to happen.”_

_“I can’t get this out of my head.”_

Sometimes you just get a bad feeling. 

* * *

 

Rusev really chose the wrong to time pick a fight. In that moment Roman didn’t care about a match or a title, he was ready for a fight. So when Rusev decided not to wait until the bell rang, Roman didn’t hold back once he got the upperhand.

They pulled him away not once but three times before he finally went to the back. Roman didn’t think that Rusev would back out of a fight ever so the match would still go on. Until he heard that Rusev would not be able to continue.

_Well in that case…_

After he speared Rusev to the ground, he felt so much better. But now all he could think about was Finn.

_He’s hurt bad_

_Am I going to be able to see him?_

_Where is he?_

* * *

 

“They think it’s just a dislocation, they’re gonna do surgery as soon as possible. But he’s okay. He’s with his parents right now, but he’s got an interview in the morning and then Raw…”

“Do you think I can see him tonight?” Roman was on the phone with Sami. He and Dean were back in the hotel and he was pacing back and forth in the room. Dean was sitting on the bed, watching him with some apprehension. Roman was angry, that was for sure. But he was also scared and sad. That combination was dangerous.

“I don’t think so man. It’s late and he’s gonna need all the sleep he can get before tomorrow. I’ll get him to call you if he’s up for it.”

“Thanks Sami, really. Take care of him, alright?”

“Always.”

They said their goodbyes and Roman threw his phone on the bed. He continued walking around the room, like he was trying to work the emotions away. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He just wanted Finn to be alright.

“You’re going to leave marks on the carpet dude.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do? Even when I see him, what am I going to say?”

“You always know what to say when you need to. It comes when it needs to. So let’s just go to sleep and you can work this out tomorrow.” Roman stopped and sighed, sitting back down on the bad. For once, Dean was right. He needed to sleep.

The knock on the door made him jump, realizing how tense he was. He stood up but Dean was closer.

“I’ll get it.”

The dirty blonde opened up the door, letting out a scoff.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“Is Roman here?” When he heard Seth’s voice it was like something snapped. He walked over to the door way, pulling the younger man inside just to slam him up against the wall. Seth yelped, attempting to run away from him. Roman just pushed him into the wall again.

“Let go! Roman, let me go!”

Dean didn’t say anything, just shut the door to the room. Roman spoke but his voice almost broke in anger.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Seth wouldn’t meet his eyes and he wouldn’t speak.

“Answer me!”

“No!” Seth almost yelled his answer. “It was an accident. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Roman believed him. He shouldn’t have, had no real reason to. But he knew Seth would have taken all the credit that he could.

“It was an accident…” Seth repeated and Roman let him go.

“What the hell do you want then?”

“I want to talk to you Roman. I want to talk about us.”

“There is no us. Get out.” Roman turned away, walking further into the room. Dean didn’t hesitate to grab Seth by his shirt, open the door and practically throw him out.

“Sweet dreams, prick.”

* * *

 

It was almost two in the morning and Roman was nowhere near sleep. Dean’s snores were a consistent, almost comforting sound in an otherwise silent room. He knew he needed to rest, needed to at least make it through Raw that night but he just couldn’t. Not without knowing that Finn would be okay.

_What’s gonna happen to him?_

_What’s gonna happen to_ us _?_

An injury would keep Finn of the road for a few months at the very least. Their relationship was new and Roman would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about what could happen if they didn’t see each other for that long. Would the time away break whatever spell was on them? Would Finn want to move on?

As if on command, Roman’s phone began to ring. Trying to get the loud noise to stop before he woke Dean up, he answered it without looking.

“Hello?”

“How is my new United States champion?” Finn’s voice was slurred, with sleep or pain meds Roman really wasn’t sure. Hearing him made the younger man relax and smile.

“Unfortunately, we didn’t really have a match. I did bruise a few of his ribs though.”

“Unlucky night for both of us I suppose.”

“Finn, how do you feel?”

“Like I got hit in the shoulder with a car. It…it really hurts Roman.”

Roman’s heart was already aching but Finn’s broken voice added to the pain.

“I’m so sorry Finn. I wish…I wish that there was something I could do to make the pain go away.”

“I just wish you were here with me.”

“Me too baby.”

“I have to give the title back. I…I can’t-“ Finn’s voice broke off and Roman wished he could take all the hurt and pain away.

“I know, I know it hurts. But you’re gonna get better and you’re gonna come back and get it back. Hell, you won with a dislocated shoulder, imagine what you’ll do when you’re healthy.”

“You always know what to say, I love that.”

“I love you too.” It slipped from Roman’s lips way too easily, and he immediately regretted every life decision that had brought him to that moment.

“I mean, uh, I didn’t…”

“Love you more.” Finn mumbled. It sounded like he was nodding off so Roman decided not to shout in joy and settled for smiling like an idiot.

“You need to sleep.”

“I don’t know when I’m going to see you again. I want to be able to say goodbye before the surgery.”

“We will, even if I have to go out in the middle of the arena. I promise. Get some rest.”

“Goodnight Roman.”

“Goodnight Finn.” They hung up and Roman realized just how tired he was. He fell asleep quickly after that, finally at ease for the first time that night.

* * *

 

Listening to Finn broke Roman’s heart. They had been in contact all day and Finn had told him that he wasn’t ready to give this speech.

 **Finn:** I don’t want to say goodbye like this.

He had run a few things by him but Roman tried to assure him that whatever he said would be fine.

It was hard to watch him give up that title and start his walk backstage and Roman stopped watching to he could meet him for the little amount of time they had. He ignored Seth and his music, waiting for Finn behind some curtains.

“I’ll be right there, just need something from the back.” Finn spoke to someone of the other side before slipping through the curtains and facing Roman. The younger man was careful when he hugged him, not touching his arm or shoulder. He planted a kiss on Finn’s lips and it was happily returned.

“I have to go out there.”

“I know, we have no time.”

“I’ll come see you as soon as I can, I swear.” Roman whispered, kissing Finn once more. He was about to say goodbye but Finn stopped him.

“I meant what I said last night. I love you.” It was like music to his eyes and his heart started racing but he responded with no hesitation.

“I love you too. Go get better.”

“Go get that title.”

Roman slipped through the curtain just in time. When his music hits he walked out, ready to face them all. For once there was no anxiety, no worry at all. It felt good, but it’d feel better once he got his hands on a belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm proud of how this story went. I hope you all liked it as well. I'm orphaning these works, but I hope you all keep on enjoying this story! I'm orphaning this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
